The Quarter Quell
by bookworm1838
Summary: What if Snow decided to stop the rebellion at its source? Katniss went into the arena because Prim got reaped. What if Prim had gone into the arena? The rebellion would have never started. The Quarter Quell was that the relatives of Victors would go into the quell. Prim gets reaped and so does Peeta's older brother. It's everyone for themselves. SYOT closed, but read anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first fanfiction, hope you like it. Please reveiw. There is a SYOT that is currently open and a tribute sponsor system. Thank you guys for reading!** **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, though I wish I did. *sigh*Suzanne Collins has me there.**

Prologue

Katniss's POV

The Quarter Quell announcement. President Snow announces the previous Quarter Quell twists and then it's time for the newest one. I watch him open the envelope.

"The siblings of the Victors shall be going into the arena as a reminder to the Victors and rebels that even the strongest among them cannot escape tragedy."

Prim or Mom could be going into the arena. No. Why did this have to happen? I have to mentor either my mom or my sister who may not make it out alive.

 **Author's note; Sorry this is short and terrible, I just wanted to post it. The tribute form is also on my profile. You can submit as many tributes as you want, but I may not accept them all. Here is the form:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Districts(I need 1 or 2 backup districts in case the district you give me is taken):

Appearance(give me some details):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality(please go in depth):

Victor they are related to and their relationship with the Victor:

Are they a Career?:

Weapon(s):

Family:

Friends:

Background:

Allies:

Reaping outfit:

Chariot Outfit:

Interview outfit:

Interview angle:

What they show the Gamemakers:

Training strategy:

Training score:

Token:

Strategy in the games:

Open for alliance(s):

Bloodbath:

What would s/he do in the games:

How they win? Reaction:

Anything I missed that you want to add:

FYI, if you leave anything blank, I will fill it in with my own ideas(cackles evilly)

Thank you to all the people who write SYOTs for ideas that I added to mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** **I will update again when I get tribute submissions. Thank you for reading.** **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, though I wish I did. *sigh*Suzanne Collins has me there.**

District 1

Female: Luster Roxen, Age 21, younger sibling of Gloss and Cashmere Roxen, submitted by msilver1223

Male: Hale Stone, Age 19, nephew of Gaius Flamsteed, submitted by PrinceOfCorinth

District 2

Female: Courtney Golding, Age 15, daughter of Enobaria Golding, submitted by Kayla DeLana

Male: Jacob Gunn, Age 16, son of Brutus Gunn, submitted by Silverblaze88

District 3

Female: Akina Denare, Age 13, daughter of Wiress Plummer, submitted by BellaBiz2003

Male: Grayson Latier, Age 11, nephew of Beetee Lantier, submitted by BellaBiz2003

District 4

Female: Coralie Odair, Age 16, little sister of Finnick Odair, submitted by Red blooded Being

Male: Cruise Saint-Claire, Age 18, grandson of Mags, submitted by Red blooded Being

District 5

Female: Lyla Logan, Age 16, younger sister of James Logan, submitted by BellaBiz2003

Male: Alder Downfall, Age 23, grandson of Alyssum Dawnfall, submitted by msilver1223

District 6

Female: Grace Hix, Age 23, granddaughter of Justin Hix, submitted by Silverblaze88

Male: Greco Hix, Age 23, grandson of Justin Hix, submitted by Silverblaze88

District 7

Female: Spectra Dovina, Age 18, niece of Cassea Dovina, submitted by Xx-Katarina-xX

Male: Ash Merwin, Age 16, nephew of Blight Jordan, submitted by Kayla DeLana

District 8

Female: Tessa Chase, Age 13, daughter of Cecelia Rheys, submitted by KatnissEverdeen77

Male: Anato Chase, Age 11, son of Cecelia Rheys, submitted by Guest

District 9

Female: Rosemary Wood, Age 10, daughter of Laurel Wood, submitted by emilyemma99

Male: Ean Wood, Age 19, son of Laurel Wood, submitted by Kate

District 10

Female: Kamber Dawson, Age 13, daughter of Tiffany Dawson, submitted by Cookiedoodles168

Male: Omri Rollo, Age 16, cousin of Tule Combe, submitted by Kate

District 11

Female: Bellya "Bella" Virgo, Age 16, niece of Emilia Virgo, submitted by Red

Male: Rye Howell, Age 25, younger brother of Seeder Howell, submitted by Guest

District 12

Female: Primrose Everdeen, Age 13, little sister of Katniss Everdeen, created by Suzanne Collins

Male: Aaron Mellark, Age 21, older brother of Peeta Mellark, created by me

 **Author's Note: I tweaked some things about certain tributes. Please don't be mad at me. FYI, I have the right to change tributes however I want, especially if you don't fill out the form completely. If you don't fill out the form completely, you will get less sponsorship points. Thank you guys for reading. Reminder: Tributes DO NOT need to be of reaping age. Because of that, I have changed some ages to make the story more interesting. By the way, a tribute could be a victor's parent or grandparent as well(if they are still alive).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I will update when I get tributes submitted. Please submit! All spots are still open except District 12 for obvious reasons. Please read and review! And submit tributes! Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or the characters created by Suzanne Collins.**

Prim's POV

Last night, we watched the announcement of the Quarter Quell twist. The Victors' relatives are going into the arena, and since Peeta's mother is dead, either my mom or I will be going into the Quarter Quell. Standing on the reaping stage next to my mom. Peeta's brothers and father stood on the opposite side of the stage.

Effie walked forward and the video began to play. Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch and the mayor sat in chairs off to the side. The video ended and Effie announced in her ridiculous capitol accent "Ladies first, and may the odds be ever in your favor," before reaching her gloved hand into the girls reaping ball and pulled out one of the two slips sitting inside. Walking up to the microphone, she read "Mrs. Everdeen."

Immediately, I shout out "I volunteer!"

"Another volunteer. What's your name, dear?" Effie asks.

I walk up to the microphone and announce my name. "Primrose Everdeen,"

Then, Effie moves onto the boys. "Aaron Mellark," she announces. The older of Peeta's two brothers approaches to the center. "Well, shake hands," Effie urged. We did so, stiffly. Once we do so, we are hustled into the Justice Building for our goodbyes.

Mom comes in and clutches my face in her hands. "Win, sweetie, win," she directs.

I don't want to let her down, so I answer "I'll try mom."

Gale comes in and says "Go to the survival stations, though try out some of the weapons stations, and remember, we're rooting for you."

My hour is somehow up, and we get on the train.

 **Author's Note: We're on the train ride. Next chapter will be Aaron's POV, and then I'm hoping my readers will submit tributes. This story can't go on without your help.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Again, I need tributes. Please submit through reviews or PM. This story can't continue without your help. Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or the characters created by Suzanne Collins. PLEASE submit tributes. I can't keep writing this story without your help.**

Aaron's POV

I'm shaking on the reaping stage, feeling anxious. Either my father, my brother, or I will be going to face the Quarter Quell.

"Ladies first," she announced brightly at the end of the video. Reaching her gloved hand into the reaping bowl, she pulls one of the two slips out. "Mrs. Everdeen," Effie reads off the card.

"I volunteer," Katniss's younger sister, Prim, cried out. She walked up to the microphone.

"Another volunteer. What's your name, dear?" Effie asks.

"Primrose Everdeen," Prim answers.

"And onto the boys," Effie added. She reached in and pulls out a slip. "Aaron Mellark." It's me. I go up to the center of the stage. "Shake hands," Effie urged. We comply, stiffly. Then, we are herded into the Justice Building for goodbyes.

First, Mark, my younger brother, comes in and tells me "I know you can win, so win." All I can do is nod in response to that. My father comes in and just sits with me in complete silence. Apparently, now my hour is up. We get on the train and begin to watch the reapings. And then we have to watch previous Games in case the relatives of the Victors try to use the same strategy.

 **Author's note: Hey guys. So, I can do two things. We can continue to have shorter chapters for the reapings with only one POV, or I can alternate. Tell me which one you want in a review, and if you want me to go a little more into depth of the character's past. Please submit tributes, either in reviews or in PMs, using the tribute form on my profile. And, when submitting a tribute, please tell me anything about them that might be useful, and fill out the form completely. Next up, I want to do District 11's reapings, but I have no tribute submissions for them yet. Also, I need boys submitted! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, though I wish I did. *sigh*Suzanne Collins has me there.** **I cannot continue this story without your help. I only have females for Districts 2, 4, and 8. Send in tributes! Either through PM or a review. The form is on my profile and at the end of Chapter 1. I decided to write the first district that has both a male and female first, and whoever submitted the tributes to make a complete district get 20 sponsor points. So submit a tribute! BTW, my computer says that the updates I made were released, but if you can't see them, I apologize for whatever is wrong with my computer. I have decided to post things constantly, but since I don't have a district with both a male and female, you get to read chapters where I go on and on and on. PLEASE submit tributes! There is no Hunger Games without them. I want to tell you guys that if there are no tributes submitted soon, I will make all my own tributes(except the ones already submitted) and I am biased. So submit tributes, or you'll keep getting updates like this. Since we are waiting for tribute submissions, I shall give you the sponsorship program:**

Food- around 10 points(PM me about what you want to send a tribute, and I'll tell you the price)

Bottle of water- 8 points

Empty bottle of water- 5 points

Thing of iodine- 7 points

Matches- 5 points

Sleeping bag- 7 points

Medical supplies-around 12 points(PM me about what you want to send a tribute, and I'll tell you the price)

Weapon- around 10 points(PM me about what weapon you want to send a tribute and I'll tell you the price)

PM me about anything I didn't put here and I'll tell you the price

To get points, submit a tribute(75 points), write a review with ways for me to improve the story(5 points), give me a idea for the story when I ask for it(15 points), and others that I will add. If your tribute makes it to the top 10, you get an extra 70 points, and the way to make your tribute(s) last longer in the games is to review, submit more tributes, give me ways to improve the story, and give me ideas for the story. Ta-da! As of right now, KatnissEverdeen77 has 75 points, Red blooded Being has 75 points, and Kayla DeLana has 75 points. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: YAY! I have a complete district. The district reaping we will see in this chapter is(drumroll) District 4. Thank you for submitting tributes. Alert: I will change tributes if I see fit. Please don't be mad at me for changing things about your tributes. My storyline slightly differed from the submissions I got. The sponsorship points are still the same except Red blooded Being now has 190 points. Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, though I wish I did. *sigh*Suzanne Collins has me there.**

District 4

Coralie Odair

Age 16

President Snow was giving the Quarter Quell announcement. A young boy walked up with a small box and held it out to the president. Snow opened the box and opened the envelope. "The siblings of the Victors shall be going into the arena as a reminder to the Victors and rebels that even the strongest among them cannot escape tragedy." I could be going into the games. What? That night, when I went to bed, I couldn't stop thinking about what the games did to Finnick, and now it might do the same to me. I don't want that, ever.

The next morning…

"Coralie, let's go," Finnick called up the stairs. "We're going to be late to the reaping." I stumbled down the stairs, wearing the mid-thigh length flowy lace periwinkle dress with long flowy lace sleeves that I set out last night. Mom had braided my hair in a side fishtail braid and applied mascara, My token was a golden pendant in the shape of the Pisces zodiac symbol. Stopping at the door, I pulled on some matte nude 4 inch heels with a strap around the ankle. We were only waiting for Caspian to get down the stairs. Finally he wandered down, wearing a pair of grey pants and a blue button-up shirt. Then, we were out the door. We walked over to the town square from the Victor's Village.

Cruise Saint-Claire

Age 18

When the Quarter Quell was announced, Grandma exploded. She was terrified of losing one of us to the games. I was too, because my mom, sister, or dad could go into the games. Or me.

The next morning…

"Cruise, come on," Grandma called. "We need to go, and you're holding us up." I scrambled outside to meet up with my grandma Mags. She ruffled my hair and I grinned. We walked out of the Victor's Village arm in arm. Wandering down the path, we talked about the Quell, school, and what I would do if I won. We parted when we got to the town square. I went to stand next to the boys' reaping bowl.

Coralie

When we checked in, my mom, Marina, and I were lead to an area to the side of the ladies' reaping bowl with Lilian Saint-Claire, and Sapphire Saint-Claire. My brothers, Aquarius, Caspian, and Jorah, and my father, Fabian.

Our escort, Cobalt, stepped forward once the video ended and announced "Ladies first." He reached forward and snatched a slip from the bowl. "Coralie Odair." It was me. Holy cheese, it was me. I walked over and stood in the center, behind the microphone. I'm going into the games. "And now for the boys," Cobalt said. "He reached his hand in and pulled out a slip. "Cruise Saint-Claire." he announced. It was Mags' grandson. He walked up and joined me in the center of the stage. "Well, shake hands," Cobalt urged. We did so, and were ushered into the Justice Building. Time for goodbyes.

Cruise

I was picked. I'm going into the Hunger Games. Uh oh. Dad rushes into the room, his face flushed a bright red. "Son, I can't lose you too." he told me. I knew what he meant. A couple years ago, my older sister got reaped, and she died. Mom raced into the Justice Building. We all broke down crying.

"I want you to remember, I love you," Dad consoled me.

"So do I," Mom added. They couldn't take it and left. Sapphire walked in and embraced me.

I stood there and held her until my time was up. I never wanted to let go. She whispered into my ear "Try to team up with the Careers the first day so you can gain supplies and weapons from the Cornucopia, and then leave that night." Those were the last words Sapphire said to me before she was ushered out the door. I boarded the train and began to watch the reaping recaps with Coralie, Mags, Finnick, and Annie.

Coralie

Mom burst through the doors of the Justice Building. "Win, Coralie, try to win."

"I'll try to win mom, I promise," I reassured her. Mom leaves and my three brothers fight each other to get through the door.

"Sis," Jorah says. "Win." I nod in response.

"We know you can do this," Caspian informed me. "Just attract sponsors, and try to hook up with the Careers at first for supplies, then make a break for it." They left once I heard them, and it was just me and Aquarius.

"Remember who you have to come back to," he said. "Us. We will be rooting for you, and I know Finnick will do whatever he can to get you to come out of the arena." He spun on his heel and left. Dad didn't visit me. I think he was too devastated to have a third child reaped for the games. All too soon, my hour was up and I had to board the train. Cruise's eyes were red, as if he had been crying. We crowded together in a car, with Finnick, Mags, and Annie. The reaping recaps began.

 **Author's Note: Sorry, Red blooded Being, that I changed your tributes, but it didn't fit with the storyline I planned out. Please submit tributes! The next reaping will be the next district with both a female and male tribute. Whoever submits the tributes for the next reaping each get 20 points, or if it's only one person, 40 points. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, though I wish I did. *sigh*Suzanne Collins has me there.** **We're finally here. I don't have another reaping for you guys yet because I need more tributes, but you can read about me going on and on and on. I don't think you want that, so submit tributes. You can submit as many tributes as you like, and I may or may not accept them. Submit tributes through a review or a PM. Guys, I have no bloodbath tributes, so if you don't submit one on purpose, there will be some who die in the bloodbath. I promise, this is the last chapter talking about tribute submissions. Here is the tribute submission form again:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Districts(I need 1 or 2 backup districts in case the district you give me is taken):

Appearance(give me some details):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality(please go in depth):

Victor they are related to and their relationship with the Victor:

Are they a Career?:

Weapon(s):

Family:

Friends:

Background:

Allies:

Reaping outfit:

Chariot Outfit:

Interview outfit:

Interview angle:

What they show the Gamemakers:

Training strategy:

Training score:

Token:

Strategy in the games:

Open for alliance(s):

Bloodbath:

What would s/he do in the games:

How they win? Reaction:

Anything I missed that you want to add:

FYI, if you leave anything blank, I will fill it in with my own ideas(cackles evilly).

Thank you to all the people who write SYOTs for ideas I added to my tribute submission form.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, though I wish I did. *sigh* Suzanne Collins has me there. If you have or haven't noticed, yes, this author's note is so long I added sections. Read the whole thing because there are some very important notices.**

 **Updates: I have decided to go back through all the chapters and change some things to improve my story. Please reread it for the things I altered. This will affect the rest of the story. We're onto the next reaping! YAY!**

 **Shoutouts: Hey, BellaBiz2003, can you tell me how Akina is related to Wiress? And, can Matildaday02 fill out the whole tribute submission form? Thanks.**

 **Tribute Information: Okay, so I still need male tributes for Districts 1, 2, 3, and 8, and I need both male and female tributes for Districts 5, 6, 9, 10, and 11. I also need bloodbath tributes. Please submit one. If you have already submitted a tribute and plan on submitting another, make it a bloodbath tribute. From now forward, if you have already submitted a tribute, either that tribute or the other one you submit in the future will go down in the bloodbath. If you submit one and don't want him/her to die in the bloodbath, submit a bloodbath tribute as well. If you submit a bloodbath tribute, you get an additional 25 sponsor points. Tributes don't have to be of reaping age. Thanks for reading. BTW, NO Mary-Sues, Gary-Sues, or Katnisses. For advice on how to create a good SYOT tribute, see Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived's story called How to Make a Tribute For My(Or Really Any) SYOTs. Also, tributes you have submitted are mine to change as I see fit. You can reserve tribute slots, but only for 2 days. Tributes can be ANY age, not just 12-18.**

 **Sponsorship Points: I have a question that MUST be answered in a review or it will not be considered: What weapons and supplies should wait at the Cornucopia? The people who submitted the ideas that I use will get 70 sponsor points per person, and an additional 30 for advice on how to make my story better with the ideas wanted above in the SAME review. If multiple people have the same answer, I will give the sponsorship points to whoever posted it first. Now that I got that out of the way, the sponsorship standings are now: BellaBiz2003 with 70 points, Kayla Delana with 150 points, PrinceOfCorinth with 75 points, Xx-Katerina-xX with 75 points, and msilver1223 with 75 points. . If you are wondering why you have less sponsorship points even though you submitted a tribute, it is because you did something wrong in your submission form. For more info about what you did wrong(you know who you are) see the Shoutouts section of this author's note. I feel really bad for taking so long to update, especially because it's thanksgiving break, but I was having a ton of writer's block. Sorry for the long author's note, but to make up for it, I wrote a super long chapter. My goal for the rest of the reapings is to make them each at least 2000 words.**

District 7

Ash Merwin

Age 16

I jumped up as someone began to bang on the door. Alder was already talking to whoever was at the door.

"Hey," came a voice I knew well. Cousin Blight. Victor of the 58th Hunger Games. "Did you guys hear the Quarter Quell announcement?" His voice was grim. Oh yeah. Either my brother, or I could be going into the games. There are others, like Cassea Dovina's brother, who might be going into the games too. I don't want to go into the games because it's most likely that I won't make it out alive. I also know that Cassea Dovina has a sister-in-law and 2 nieces. Blight isn't very close to our family, though Alder always welcomes him whenever he comes over, which isn't very often. I don't know why he bothers. He doesn't do much except mentors a kid every year that usually ends up dying. Blight does try to help by bringing over money or food when he does make the trek over to our house. We don't need it since Alder and I bring in enough on our own to survive. Dad, however, uses any money he earns to drink at a bar. Drinking helps him was away any memories of her. She was the best mother a boy could have, but then she died. Now, each one of us copes in a different way. I drown my emotions in my work, working as often as I can. Soon, I became one of the strongest and most efficient workers. My brother chooses to bottle up inside and every couple months or so, have a emotional breakdown. He's getting better at controlling it though. Dad, he just drinks and drinks and drinks. Then, we're hit with this shock that one of us is going into the games and has a 1 in 24 shot at coming back alive. I feel like I should be worried, but I really don't care about the reaping. Blight will try to make sure whoever goes into the games in our family will come back alive. We have tonight to ourselves and tomorrow is the reaping. Which will decide which one of us will go into the games.

"Yeah. We did." Alder answered after a short pause.

"I'll get going, then." Blight decided before walking out.

I headed over to Jordan's house, which was right next door. He opened the door immediately and gave me a goofy smirk. We join Gerard in the living room.

"Hey, aren't you related to Blight?" Gerard asks.

"Yeah. It means I could be going into the games." I answered.

"Don't worry," Jordan reassures me. "If you get reaped, we will use all our available money to sponsor you. And we'll visit you for the goodbyes." I groan inwardly. That's reassuring. If I go into the games, I have practically no chance of coming home alive, while my friends waste their money trying to save me. Great.

Spectra Dovina

Age 18

"What do you think the quell twist will be?" Ansel questioned as we walked home from the lumber yard we worked at.

"Maybe… I don't know," I replied.

"Something to think about," He pondered. "We'll find out tonight, at least. What do you think of your chances at being reaped are?"

"I've taken out a lot of tesserae, so it will definitely be high, but there is so much tesserae that this district takes out, I don't know." We walked the rest of the way home in silence.

Dinner was a quiet event. Mom asked Lorna about her day, while Dad and I munched on tesserae grain bread and stew made from the edible plants that grow outside. Lorna went upstairs and I was tasked with the job of cleaning the dishes. Once that was done, I cleaned the rest of the house because of my mother's instructions.

"Spectra, get your sister down here," Mom howled even though I was in the same room. "It's time for the Quarter Quell announcement." I groaned and made my way back up the stairs. My parents never cared about me. Instead all their affections were directed toward Lorna. The younger sister with the mental problems. It fueled the fire that separated me from my family. Ansel is the only one who understands me. I finish my ascent, arriving on the second floor.

"Lorna, it's time to go downstairs," I say. She hops up and skips down the stairs. Explaining to Lorna what the hunger games are was very difficult for my parents. She doesn't understand death, or killing, or anything violent in general. I made my way downstairs as the tv began to light up. Panem's symbol flashed across the screen. Then, President Snow was reading the Quarter Quell twist. Ansel came over and we talked and talked, though I could tell he made an effort to avoid the topic of the hunger games and the reaping tomorrow. I fell asleep to the sound of my mother's voice in the other room explaining what the twist meant. And how she could be going into the arena. Or me.

Ash

Dad rouses us in time to get ready for the reaping. I pull on the nicest things I have: a navy blue shirt and black dress pants, with brown boots. After we gulp the hot mush that slightly resembles oatmeal down, we are ready to go. Blight is waiting outside for some reason.

"I… I'm sorry one of you has to go into the arena," he mutters. I don't believe that he's sorry.

We make our way to the town square in silence. The reaping created a stormy cloud that hung over all of us. At the square, everybody waits in the onlookers section at the back except for the eligible few that were up on stage. Blight sits in a chair next to the mayor and Cassea. There is also a empty one for our escort and Johanna sits next to Cassea. The girls wait on one side and the boys on the other. I am directed to the section at the side of the stage by the boys reaping ball.

The boring video about the hunger games plays. Then Hadrian, our escort, walks up to the microphone, and announces in her outrageous capitol accent "Ladies first."

Spectra

"Spectra, you're on breakfast duty," Mom announced. Great. I have to cook breakfast. Hopping out of bed, I pull on a knee-length red dress with long sleeves and use a black ribbon to pull my hair out of my face. I roused Lorna and she follows me down the stairs in a blue dress that falls to her knees. Before I begin to cook, I slip on a pair of simple black flats. Breakfast is some bread that is made from the tesserae grain and butter spread over it. We eat it on the way out the door. Aunt Cassea met us outside our pathetic excuse for a house. We set out for the town square in silence. I contemplate volunteering. It would be interesting. People would finally notice me at least. Cassea would try to get me out alive. I hope. Ansel would want me to live.

In the square, I am herded to one side of the stage with the other eligible females. The video about the dark days and how the hunger games came to be starts and ends.

Hadrian walks forward to the microphone and announces in his outrageous capitol accent "Ladies first." He goes over to the bowl with the female entries and plucks a slip out. Then, he heads back over to the microphone and says "Spectra Dovina." OMG. I was reaped. I'm going into the hunger games. I plaster a calm and happy expression on my face and walk up to the center of the stage. Hadrian moves on to the boys but I don't pay attention until I have to shake hands with the other tribute. We are hustled into the Justice Building for our goodbyes. I pace in the room I was given until Mom walks in.

"I'm sorry honey," Mom reassures me, embracing my body in a hug. I remain solem, ignoring her. Mom holds me until she is forced to go.

Dad slips in. His face was grim as he looks at me. "You can make it back." Dad informs me. I nod. He exits. Lorna doesn't visit.

Ansel is the next to enter. "Hey," I mutter.

"Hey," he answers. "This won't be too hard. You have the strength, temper, and willpower." He stays with me the rest of the time. Once he leaves, my stomach plummets. I'm actually going into the games. Boarding the train was simple. Cassea turns the tv on so we can watch the reaping recaps.

Ash

"Spectra Dovina," Hadrian announces. Oh. That's Cassea Dovina's niece. She walks up behind the microphone confidently and her expression looks like she's actually excited to be reaped.

"And now for the boys," Hadrian added. She plucks a slip out from the reaping bowl and goes up to the microphone. "Ash Merwin." I was reaped. Okay. Breathe, Ash, breathe. My expression has to give away how nervous I was. "Shake hands," Hadrian instructs. We do so, and are separated to say our goodbyes in the Justice Building.

Alder is the first to visit. His face is full of determination. "You can make it out alive, so make it out alive," he manages to croak out. Alder has a habit of saying corny things in emotional situations.

Dad is the next to enter. "I.. You can do it," he reassures me. Then, he makes his leave.

Jordan and Gerard come in. They embrace me one at a time.

"I'll see you in 3 weeks or less," Gerard tells me. This causes us to crack up.

"You can do this," Jordan reassures me. Like I haven't heard that one before. They are ushered out. I am directed to the train station. Blight meets me there and Cassea turns on the reaping recaps.

 **Author's Note: We now have 3 reapings. YAY! I have decided to go back through all the chapters and change some things to improve my story. Please reread it for the things I altered. This will affect the rest of the story. Please submit tributes! I am biased, the earlier your tribute is submitted, the farther they will get(most likely), but this does NOT mean that the tribute submitted first will win. Review, favorite, follow, submit a(bloodbath, maybe) tribute. I know that there are people who are reading this and they are not reviewing, following, favoriting, or submitting tributes. You know who you are. Now, I want to know:**

 **1\. Who do you like better: Spectra or Ash?**

 **2\. How can I improve this story? The reapings, ect..?**

 **3\. Out of the tributes you have met, who do you think will win?**

 **Thank you guys for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: YAY! Another reaping! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I want to post this quickly because I posted the newest chapter this morning and discovered that I have 3 more districts! I am so sorry it's been taking me so long to update. You guys have been amazing. For info about tributes, sponsorship points or getting sponsorship points, go back to the previous chapter and read the really long author's note. I still need tributes! I have 4 followers! YAY! Please follow/favorite/review/submit a tribute! Thank you guys for reading! Thank you BellaBiz2003 for answering my question about Wiress and for submitting a bloodbath tribute! And BellaBiz2003 now has 240 sponsorship points.** **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, though I wish I did. *sigh*Suzanne Collins has me there.**

District 1

Luster Roxen

Age 21

"Come on, Luster," Cashmere's voice drifted up the stairwell. "The Quarter Quell twist was already announced and we have to help you prepare for the games." Ugh. Gloss and Cashmere. The brother and sister duo who won back-to-back hunger games. Mom and Dad always wanted me to follow in their footsteps. I was urged to volunteer the first year I was eligible, but I chose to keep training. The Quarter Quell means that I will likely be going into the games because most of the victors from 1 have deceased parents and were either an only child or they have a deceased sibling. Sadly, Dad died of a heart attack during Cashmere's games, but Mom is still alive.

I meet up with Gloss and Cashmere at the front door. We go around the houses in the Village and I see a practice area set up.

"We got the supplies from the Academy," Gloss mutters into my ear. "Cashmere and I set it up."

"Whoa," I breathe. It was crazy. There were targets, a variety of weapons from knives to axes, dummies were scattered, a sparring mat, and a climbing wall.

"Come on," Cashmere urged, offering me my preferred weapon: throwing knives. "Get started." I accept the offered weapon, spin around, and sink it deep into the eye of one of the dummies. Cashmere continues to hand me knives and I throw them at fatal spots. I know over 100 ways to kill somebody with my fingers. Gloss walks up to me and interrupts the sequence of knives. He tosses me a short sword and we begin to fight. I get him on his back in less than a minute with my sword pressed against his throat.

"You are a good fighter, little sis," Gloss admits. "But not good enough." He barely moves, but I am on my back with him on top of me, his sword pressed against my throat. Why does Gloss always beat me when we spar with swords?

"This time, let's spar with daggers," I suggest. Gloss laughs. Before he can realise what is happening, I have him on the ground with a dagger against his throat. Gloss never learned that I am always armed, whether with daggers, or another weapon.

"Well played, little sis, well played," he agrees. Pride encases me. I beat my brother, finally. Cashmere gives me a lopsided grin.

We jump into climbing, swimming, identifying plants, and avoiding things such as thrown weapons(while swimming and climbing as well). They are all things I don't excel at, though I am pretty good at climbing. All too soon, I have to go to bed. My muscles ache from all the things I did today.

Hale Stone

Age 19

Life is terrible. My father and uncle hate each other, yet I really like my uncle. Tomorrow, I have a high chance of being reaped because of the Quarter Quell. Platinum, my father, was supposed to volunteer one year, the last year he was eligible, but Uncle Gaius volunteered early. My father never got over that, especially when Gaius made it out alive, and life got even worse for him when Mom died giving birth to me. Now he hates all his relatives that are still alive.

Getting reaped couldn't be good, but there are plenty of Victors in 1, along with a ton of relatives. Dad heads to bed after the Quarter Quell announcement is over. I follow right behind. It takes a while to get to bed, especially with Dad's tossing and turning in the other room.

Luster

"Come on Cashmere, we're going to be late," I urge my sister from the hallway. I'm not really allowed in my siblings' rooms. I leave her house and go to Gloss'. "Gloss, come on, get up."

Earlier this morning, I got up and dressed in a white knee-length dress with tank top straps with a grey belt around my waist. I pulled my hair into a high side ponytail and headed downstairs to make breakfast. After that, I had to persuade Cashmere and Gloss to get up. They refused, at first, but I got Gloss up and moving. Since Cashmere was still asleep, Gloss and I decided to dump a bucket of water on her head.

Outside, we filled up a tub and carried it into Cashmere's bedroom. After we got into position, Gloss counted down from three. On one, we dumped the tub on Cashmere's head. She sat up and surveyed the room. When she spotted Gloss holding the tub we had used, she growled. Her face turned red and she pounced on Gloss. He stepped back and fought Cashmere off. Cashmere managed to pin Gloss to the ground. Gloss began to struggle, but Cashmere kept him from getting up. I grabbed the half-empty tub of water that was forgotten, and I poured it on Cashmere. She looked up at me and shrieked from the cold water. I race out the bedroom door, with Gloss right behind me. Cashmere had forgotten about Gloss when I poured the water on her. We ended up outside and hurried to hide behind the house. Cashmere burst out the door and looked around. She must have seen nothing, so she went back inside, and Gloss made the idiotic decision to follow her. She turned back around, spotted Gloss, and charged. I ran away from the two of them to avoid being attacked.

When I found a tree behind the house, I climbed up and perched on a branch. Gloss and Cashmere wrestled for about a minute before Gloss was pinning a struggling Cashmere, but Cashmere was gaining ground. I realized I should say something, so I call out "We should get ready for the reaping, and it wouldn't be good for two Victors to show up like that. Both of them were covered in dirt and wearing ripped pjs. They looked up at me and decided I was right. Abruptly, they nodded at each other and started making their way towards me. Cashmere grinned and began to climb up to the branch I was perched on. She reached up and pulled me down. Gloss caught me as I fell and began to carry me inside of his house. My sister was already inside, doing something. Suddenly, Gloss carried me into the bathroom where the bathtub was filled with ice. Why did my brother have to drop me into a tub of ice? I immediately hopped out before I could even feel the ice and push Gloss in. We(my sister and I) hold Gloss in the cold tub as he fights back.

Mom comes in, tired and bedraggled, expecting an empty tub that she can wash in to get ready for the reaping. She spots Cashmere and I holding Gloss in the tub of ice and explodes. "Cashmere, Luster, why are you guys holding your brother down in a tub of ice? It's reaping day and you should be getting ready."

"Sorry, Mom," I apologize in a pleading voice. "Gloss did it to me first, and I wanted vengeance."

"Go clean up and get ready for the reaping, all of you, without attacking each other again," Mom directs. "Oh, and Cashmere and Gloss, why are your pjs ripped and dirty?"

"We… it's a long story," Cashmere answers. The three of us head our separate ways to get ready. I go to another bathroom to freshen up, while Cashmere and Gloss both head to their respective rooms in their own houses.

Mom meets me in Cashmere's kitchen and we eat the breakfast I made that had been long forgotten. Cashmere barely gets any, but Mom manages to save some from going into my stomach. Once we finish, I get the job of banging on Gloss' door while we wait outside. He stumbles out almost immediately and we make our way(in silence) to the square. Gloss and Cashmere have to go and sit with the rest of the Victors and the mayor, while those eligible for the reaping(Mom and I included) have to stand in a roped off area on stage next to the reaping balls, and there is also a roped off area for the boys next to the reaping balls. Our escort, Clariona, announces the stupid cheesy video we have to watch every year, about the dark days and why we have the hunger games.

Now, it's time for the reaping. "Like always," Clariona announces. "Ladies first." Her hand reaches into the ball and plucks one of the many slips of paper out. Afterward, she goes up to the microphone and announces…

Hale

When I get downstairs, Dad is already cooking. When he is done cooking breakfast, we inhale it.

I know that Gaius won't visit us. We'll see him at the reaping. Dad heads out the door, and I follow right behind in a blue leather jacket over a black v-neck and black jeans, with black tennis shoes.

The stupid finger-prick hurts, and we are directed to the stage. The girls are in one roped-off area, and the guys in another. Gaius and all the other Victors, along with the mayor, have seats to the side of the stage. Clariona plays the familiar video about the dark days and why we have the hunger games.

"Like always," Clariona announces after the video ends. "Ladies first." Her hand grabs a slip from the girls' reaping bowl and steps up to the microphone. "Luster Roxen." That's Cashmere and Gloss' little sister. She steps up and nobody bothers to volunteer. Clariona moves on to the boys. I tune everything out and focus on coming out of the Games a Victor. The boy participating from District 1 in the 75th annual hunger games is… "Hale Stone," our escort announces. I can't believe I'm going into the games. Not even Dad wants to take my place. We shake hands, and Luster seems to be trying to break mine. I don't really have the inclination of fighting back.

We are herded into the Justice Building for goodbyes. Dad comes in and says "Show Gaius, and win. I'll be so proud of you if you win."

Nobody else visits. Figures. Nobody really likes me.

I board the train a little while later. Gloss, Cashmere, Luster, Gaius, Clariona, and the other district 1 Victors are already watching the reaping recaps.

Luster

"Luster Roxen." Cashmere and Gloss will be so happy. I hope. Mom will, at least. The chance to have 3 Victors that are all from the same family. Wow. My siblings are more protective of me. I want them to want me to go into the games, but they probably don't. I shake hands with the boy who got reaped, Hale Stone, while squeezing his hand so tightly it might explode. Now that would be funny.

We are herded inside for the goodbyes.

Mom bursts in the door, her arms outstretched. "Another Victor," she breathes. She embraces me, but I give little affection back. My mother always wanted me to go into the games, but I never volunteered and I was never reaped. I know she just wants another Victor in the family. Ugh.

Citrine came in. I never know what to expect around my best friend. Sometimes she is passive, or sad(rarely), or angry, or funny, or seductive, or being a awesome best friend, or being the best fighter at the Academy. Today, she is clearly sad. I put my hand on her shoulder as a reassurance and she twists around.

"Win," Citrine hisses. "You better win or I will go back into that arena and kill you again."

"I solemnly swear I will do my best to win," I promise with my right hand in the air. "Plus, I don't want to be killed twice." She grins. We talk about life the rest of the time, though not the Games. I don't bother to bring it up. Nobody wants to think about the games. All too soon, she has to leave. I wait out the rest of my time in silence. Citrine was the only friend I made at the academy. Everyone else was too intimidated by the fact that I was a amazing fighter and both my siblings are Victors.

Cashmere and some Peacekeepers take me to the train. Gloss, Clariona, and the other district 1 Victors are already there. My brother is the one who turns on the reaping recaps. The door to the train opens and…

 **Author's Note: Yes, I am terrible at leaving the chapter on a cliffhanger. Who walks in? If you guess correctly(in a review ONLY and you are the first person to do so, 500 sponsorship points for you). Sadly, you won't find out until all of the reapings are over and we can get to the train ride. Can you guys tell me if you want a lot of individual POVs throughout the story? I want to only do one POV for the interviews and one for the chariot rides. Whose, though, you won't discover until I finish the reapings and the train rides. I have another question: Which tribute do I like the most so far(this will not affect who wins, but it may affect the POVs I write with)? Whoever gets that question right gets 20 sponsorship points. A couple more questions:**

 **1\. Who do you like better: Luster or Hale?**

 **2\. How can I improve this story? The reapings? ect..?**

 **3\. Out of the tributes you have met, who do you think will win?**

 **Thank you guys for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I am so happy I managed to post this so soon! Reapings aren't my favorite things to write, honestly, because they get so repetitive. This chapter has something no other reaping will have! Look for it! Enjoy! Review/follow/favorite/submit tributes! Thank you guys for reading! I'm sorry to say, BellaBiz2003 was wrong about who walks through the door.** **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, though I wish I did. *sigh*Suzanne Collins has me there.**

District 2

Courtney Golding

Age 15

Mom. The light of my life. Ugh. She won the hunger games and now I live in the Victor's Village. She got me enrolled in the Academy. Now I have to volunteer when I'm 18 and win. Like I could win the hunger games. Even though I'm the best fighter and strategist at the Academy. Okay, maybe I could win the hunger games. But not at age 15. I'm supposed to volunteer when I'm 18. Tomorrow is the reaping. The Quarter Quell announcement is tonight. I am at the Academy, training to go kill children in a bloody fight to the death.

Rachel and Janette are sparring. With swords.

"You're next up to fight the winner," Lyme tells me. Now I have to fight one of my friends. Rachel blocks, dodges, and slides underneath, thrusting her sword up.

"Fatal," Brutus calls out. He is kinda the referee. "Rachel beats Janette. Now it is Rachel vs. Courtney." I step up to the mat. We both get into the ready position. "Go," Brutus calls. Rachel lunges, and feints forward. I don't take the bait and instead I go for a left attack. She blocks her right and leaves her left unguarded. I whack the sword at her side. "Fatal," Brutus announces. "Courtney beat Rachel."

"Sorry, Ray," I apologize to my friend.

"It's okay," she answers. "You want to work on some hand-to-hand?"

"Sure," I reply. We go over to a different mat used for hand-to-hand combat and begin. Janette referees. Rachel gets close to winning, but I beat her with a simple punch to the gut.

When we leave, I spot Jacob, Brutus' son, watching us. Hmm, I wonder why.

We all head home laughing. Mom meets me halfway to my house.

"Where were you?" Mom questions. "You said you would practice with me at 3;00. It's 4:00."

"Sorry," I answer. "We can practice now, I guess."

"Okay," Mom replies. She seems content with my answer. I leave my friends and head home. In silence. We go home and practice. All weapons and weapon-less. And survival skills, like identifying plants and finding food and water.

We turn on the tv to watch the Quarter Quell twist announcement. Oh no. It is much more likely I will be going into the games.

Jacob Gunn

Age 16

I watch some sparring matches at the Academy. Dad referees and I observe. The best fighter in the Academy, Enobaria's daughter, beats some other girl who is really good. They head home after doing some hand-to-hand combat. I stay right there to observe the other matches going on. It's very interesting. Dad tries to get me in the ring, but I'm more of a strategist. Not a fighter. Oftentimes, Careers are idiots with muscles, so if I am there, we might find tributes faster. If I want to join them, that is. I head home with Dad and watch the Quarter Quell announcement.

Courtney

I wake up, shower, get dressed in a black skater skirt and matching black halter top with black tights and knee-high lace up boots.

Mom and I head down to the square, where the many Victors and relatives wait on stage. I join the girls side, while Mom has to sit with the other Victors off to the side. Our escort, Tressa, steps up the stage and plucks a slip from the girls' reaping ball.

"Courtney Golding," Tressa reads. I step forward in a daze, knowing my name was read. Tressa grabs the slip from the boys' reaping ball. "Jacob Gunn." Brutus' son steps forward. We shake hands and head inside for our goodbyes.

Dad comes in. "Sweetie," he mutters, hugging me. "I know you can do this."

Rachel and Janette come in.

"Come back," Janette says.

"I'll try," I answer. We embrace and she exits.

"I'll see you soon," Rachel tells me.

"You too, I hope," I reply. I hug her tight until it's time for her to go. No one else visits me. I don't have any other friends, and Mom and Dad are the only relatives I know.

I board the train and wait for Mom before turning on the reaping recaps.

Jacob

Dad meets me in the kitchen, cooking bacon. I'm already ready and we leave once I've devoured my bacon.

We make our way to the town square and go our separate ways. Dad goes to sit with the rest of the Victors on the side of the stage. I stand in a section next to the boys' reaping ball.

Our escort, Tressa, plucks a slip from the girls' reaping ball. "Courtney Golding." Enobaria's daughter. Tressa then plucks a slip from the boys' reaping ball. "Jacob Gunn," Tressa announces. I was reaped. I step forward and shake Courtney's hand. We are herded into the Justice Building for goodbyes.

Tyson and Keylan come in.

"You got this," Tyson reassures me. We embrace and he exits.

"Come back, alright?" Keylan tells me.

"I will," I manage to croak out. I hug him and he leaves. Nobody else visits. I don't know who my mother is, because Dad won't talk about her except for telling me she left. I don't have any other friends.

I am herded onto the train. Dad is waiting with the other Victors, Tressa, and Courtney. The reaping recaps are playing and I join the group watching them.

 **Author's Note: I know, it was short, but it had something extra no other reaping has or will have. I will try to have the next chapter up soon. If you review/follow/favorite this story or follow/favorite me, I will post faster. This question has not been answered yet: Which tribute do I like the most so far(this will not affect who wins, but it may affect the POVs I write with)? Whoever gets that question right gets 20 sponsorship points. A couple more questions:**

 **1\. Who do you like better: Courtney or Jacob?**

 **2\. How can I improve this story? The reapings? ect..?**

 **3\. Out of the tributes you have met, who do you think will win?**

 **Thank you guys for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. *sigh* Suzanne Collins has me there. I am so happy that I managed to make this so long! And it's up so soon after the next reaping! YAY! School is a killer of fanfiction updates, sadly, because of homework and school itself. BOO! I can't wait until winter break! NO SCHOOL! Okay, onto the reaping: District 6! It is most likely going to be a bloodbath district, so if you like them, send me a PM and follow/favorite/review/submit a bloodbath tribute! I also need escorts, and stylists! There is a form for them on my profile. FYI, if you want to skip over the reapings, go ahead. I do that too, sometimes. I need tributes: males for 3, 5, and 8, and both male and female tributes for districts 9 and 10. Thank you guys for reading!**

District 6

Grace Hix

Age 23

"Grace, come on, let's go," my brother Greco, I call him Grey, urged. I stumble down the stairs to come face-to-face with Grandpa. Why did he have to become addicted to morphling? Ugh. He insisted we all have to watch the Quarter Quell announcement at his house.

As Grandpa, Mom, Dad, Grey, and I make our way to Grandpa Justin's house, I look around. People are inside, lights on, cooking the little food they have each night.

Grandpa turns on the tv and the Panem seal flashes across the screen.

"The siblings of the Victors shall be going into the arena as a reminder to the Victors and rebels that even the strongest among them cannot escape tragedy." President Snow announces. Grey's face flashes with worry. As my twin, he is very protective of me and wants to make sure that I stay alive. If I get reaped, Grey might volunteer to save my life in the arena. Uh-oh.

Greco Hix

Age 23

The Quarter Quell was announced. Grace could go into the arena. I won't let her die. If she gets reaped, I will volunteer to save her. She can't die. Grandpa Justin sends us home, and I make sure Grace is asleep before slipping off to talk to my parents.

"If Grace gets reaped," I say. "Mom, would you be willing to volunteer for her?

"I… I don't know," my mother answers. "Maybe."

"Dad, if I get reaped, don't volunteer," I direct. "Especially if Grace is reaped."

My father nods. My work is done. I go back to bed and fall asleep with thoughts of Grace and I escaping being reaped. Sadly, the chances are extremely high because District 6 only has 4 Victors. Including Grandpa. How did he win his games, I wonder?

Grace

I heard Grey slip out of bed last night and slip back in. I wonder what he was doing. Well, it's reaping day. I put on a grey dress and head into the kitchen. Greco is cooking breakfast and I devour it. Mom and Dad meet us outside and we set off for the reaping. We are seperated, boys to one side, girls to the other. Grandpa sits to the side. Our escort steps forward and grabs a slip from the girls.

"...

Greco

"Kalia Hix," our escort announces. Mom.

Like the golden-hearted girl my sister is, she steps forward and shouts "I volunteer as tribute." Why did my sister do that? Calm down, Grey. "My name is Grace Hix," my sister says into the mic.

Our escort grabs a slip from the boys' reaping ball. "Ivo Hayes." Some kid of another Victor.

"I volunteer," I cry out. "I volunteer as tribute."

"What's your name, dear?" she questions.

"Greco Hix," I breathe.

"Shake hands," our escort directs. We do, and go inside for goodbyes.

Mom and Dad rush in.

"Why, son, why," Mom questions.

"I couldn't let Grace go into the arena alone," I reply confidently.

"Okay,you can do this," Dad mutters. "We're going to go talk to your sister." I hug each of them and they leave.

I am escorted onto the train and join the Victors. Meghan Hayes looks so thankful.

"Thank you for volunteering for my son," she tells me.

"Anytime," I reply. "I needed to save my sister." Meghan realizes what I mean and looks deeply upset.

"I will make it my mission to get her out of the arena alive," she vows.

"Thank you," I answer.

Grace

"Kalia Hix," our escort announces.

"I volunteer as tribute," I cry. Mom can't go into the arena.

"My name is Grace Hix," I mutter into the microphone. Our escort moves onto the boys.

"Ivo Hayes," she announces.

"I volunteer," my brother shouts. "I volunteer as tribute."

"What's your name, dear?" our escort asks my brother.

"Greco Hix," he replies. We shake hands and are taken to rooms to say our goodbyes.

Mom and Dad come in after some time. They must have been talking to Grey.

"Honey, if I had gone into the arena, it would have been okay," my mother tells me.

"No, it wouldn't of been okay," I reply. "Grey, Dad, and I couldn't lose you. Even if you won, you would be changed, like Grandpa." Grandpa wakes up in the middle of the night screaming, either about his wife, also a previous Victor that he fell in love with, or about the games, killing people, and dying.

They each embrace me and leave. I board the train.

Grey, the Victors from 6, and the escort are already watching the reaping recaps. I join them.

 **Author's Note: This is kinda short, I wasn't feeling very creative. Sorry. The person who walks through the door in Chapter 10 will be revealed later. Think about who it could be! Okay, so nobody figured out the something special in Chapter 11? It's simple, think about it. Review/favorite/follow/submit a tribute! This still hasn't even been guessed at! Who do I like the most so far(this will not affect who wins, but it may affect the POVs I write with)? Some more questions. I would actually like to know these things. They will help me decide who will go down in the bloodbath, so answer them!**

 **1\. Who do you like better: Grace or Greco? Why?**

 **2\. How can I improve this story? The reapings? ect..?**

 **3\. Out of the tributes you have met, who do you** ** _think_** **will win?- this means who do you think has the best odds of winning.**

 **4\. Who do** **you** ** _want_** **to win?- this means who do you want to win even if they don't have the best odds of winning.**

 **Thank you guys for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. *sigh* Suzanne Collins has me there.** **Next reaping. Sorry about the wait, but I had no complete districts! Ugh! Submit tributes, please. There is a difference between "Strategy in the games" and "What s/he does in the games". Strategy means what they plan on doing going into the games. "What s/he does in the games" means what they actually do in the games. Silverblaze88 guessed an answer that was completely wrong: Gaius, because I said "Gloss, Clariona, and all the other district 1 Victors were already there". Think about it; the answer is simple. I still need tributes(they can be submitted through PM or review): males from districts 3, 5, 8, and 10. I need a male and a female from district 9. Please submit escorts and stylists. I need a stylist for every tribute(besides Prim and Aaron), which means I need 22 stylists. I also need 5 escorts. The submission forms for both are on my profile. My other SYOT is on temporary hiatus while I work on this one and I wait for the slots to fill up. Thank you guys for reading!**

District 11

Bellya "Bella" Virgo

Age 16

The Quarter Quell announcement causes Aunt Emilia to explode. She couldn't bear the thought of her "poor little brother" going into the games. My father is a balding man who is dying of a illness we can't diagnose because we don't have the money for doctors. Aunt Emilia loves him and says he was what got her through the games. No thought for me. No thought about the fact her niece could be going into the games, though if I did and Dad didn't, he would lose the will to live anyways. My father would take a bullet for me, and I for him. I love him.

I go to bed while Dad is being assisted by Aunt Emilia. The reaping is tomorrow. Uh-oh.

Rye Howell

Age 25

Seeder is fuming. She doesn't want me to go into the games at all. Ever. The Quarter Quell announcement means that only Victors' siblings can go into the arena. So I could be going into the arena. I go to bed quickly after that.

Bellya

"Bellya, help me get your father ready for the reaping," Aunt Emilia calls. I head downstairs in my reaping outfit; a blue open cardigan over a white tank top with a black pleated mini skirt and brown lace up boots. I help Emilia dress Dad in blue jeans and a red and white plaid shirt. We set out for the reaping.

Dad and I are directed to penned-in areas on opposite sides of the stage. Emilia sits off to the side with the other victors.

Griffin, our escort, steps forward and announces in his ridiculous capitol accent "Happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor, and, as always, ladies first." He reaches his hand in the reaping ball and announces "...

Rye

I get up to Seeder's anxiety attack. She cooks breakfast while going crazy about the "what if" of me going into the games. I get dressed in black pants and throw an olive shirt on, with black dress shoes. We set out for the reaping. I am escorted to a penned-in area to the side of the stage. Seeder takes a seat with the other district 11 victors.

Griffin, our escort, steps forward and announces in his ridiculous capitol accent "Happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor, and, as always, ladies first." He reaches his hand in the reaping ball and announces "Bellya Virgo." I think that's Emilia's niece. She steps forward, shaking. "And now for the boys," Griffin adds. He grabs a slip from the boys' reaping ball. "Rye Howell." I am going into the games. Seeder is going to explode. She is working for the rebellion, as am I, but she will stop if the Capitol has me. Time to say goodbye to people.

Nobody. Nobody comes. I don't have any friends, though, and my only living relative is Seeder, who is already on the train. I am taken onto the train and turn on the reaping recaps with Seeder. The rebellion decided to do whatever it takes to rescue the relatives from the arena because none of the victors will help the rebellion if their relative is being held by the Capitol and can be tortured because of the victors' actions. I know that Katniss won't help the rebellion if Prim is being held by the Capitol.

Bellya

"Bellya Virgo." Okay. I am going into the games. Uh-oh. I step forward, feeling my body shaking. "And now for the boys," Griffin adds. He grabs a slip from the boys' reaping bowl. "Rye Mitchell." The boy reaped steps forward, looking grim. I go into the Justice Building to say my goodbyes.

Dad comes in. "Honey, I love you, and I need you here," he says.

"I'll try to win, Dad, I will," I reply. I hug him, holding on as if for dear life. He leaves.

Rosaline(Rosi) and Elizabeth(Elle), my best friends, come in. They surround me in a group hug.

"Come home," Rosi encourages. "I know you can do it."

"See you soon," Elle mutters. "You better make it to my track meet in 5 weeks."

"I'll try," I vow.

"Of course you will," Rosi replies. We make small talk until they have to go.

"Bye," I call, not sure if it will be the last time I see them.

I board the train. The reaping recaps are on and all the victors and the make tribute are watching them. I begin to watch as well, thinking about my family and friends that may never get to talk to me again.

 **Author's Note: This is kinda short, I wasn't feeling very creative. Sorry. What do you think? I don't feel that either of them will make it past the bloodbath, BUT if you send me a PM that says you like them, AND favorite the story, AND follow the story, AND review, (OPTIONAL: AND favorite me, AND follow me,) I may consider letting them live past the bloodbath. If you do the optional as well, they could live to, say, the final 10 or so. Ahh, sweet blackmail. This also goes for all the other tributes. Thank you guys for reading. The person who walks through the door in Chapter 10 will be revealed later. Think about who it could be! Okay, so nobody figured out the something special in Chapter 11? It's simple, think about it. Review/favorite/follow/submit a tribute! This still hasn't even been guessed at! Who do I like the most so far(this will not affect who wins, but it may affect the POVs I write with)? Some more questions. I would actually like to know these things. They will help me decide who will go down in the bloodbath, so answer them!**

 **1\. Who do you like better: Bellya or Rye? Why?**

 **2\. How can I improve this story? The reapings? ect..?**

 **3\. Out of the tributes you have met, who do you** ** _think_** **will win?- this means who do you think has the best odds of winning.**

 **4\. Who do** **you** ** _want_** **to win?- this means who do you want to win even if they don't have the best odds of winning.**

 **Thank you guys for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. *sigh* Suzanne Collins has me there. I have to say this: there are 2 kinds of people in the world, people who ship Peeta and Katniss(or Everlark), and people who are wrong. Note: Bellya NEVER had a little brother. Whoever said that is completely WRONG! Okay, so I REALLY need stylists and escorts. Especially stylists. If you submitted a tribute, please submit a stylist for them! Sorry I took so long to update, but it's the end of the semester and I have been swamped with homework. I will try to get the next chapter up next week, but no promises. I have gotten 2 random quarter submissions, which means you tried to submit a tribute, but only gave me their age, name, and district. If you are one of those 2 people, first check Chapter 2, which will tell you which tribute slots are still open. Then fill out the** ** _whole_** **tribute submission form. Please, please, please, submit stylists! The last tributes that were submitted will be turned into bloodbath tributes whether you like it or not, unless you send me a PM that says you really like them and follow/favorite both the story and me, and review/submit a bloodbath tribute! It seems like tributes of the male variety are the ones that are submitted less. And they are either based off Peeta(romantic), Finnick(sexy), Cato(bloodthirsty), or Beetee(nerdy), which makes the storyline slightly repetitive. Since I am so bored of writing repetitive reapings, the rest of the reapings will be in this chapter. I am having writer's block when it comes to reapings because I never know how to write the families.**

Colia Peridon

The Capitol

I was so excited! Last night, President Snow announced that the Victors' siblings will be going into the arena. Oh, this will be so fabulous! Dad got me out of school to watch the reapings live! My favorites are always the underdogs- and the love stories! Last year, Katniss and Peeta were so cute! And how they would rather die than be apart- adorable.

The Capitol seal flashes across the screen, and the district 1 reaping starts. Luster Roxen, Cashmere and Gloss' younger sister, is reaped for the girls, and Gaius' nephew, Hale Stone, is reaped for the guys. In District 2, Courtney Golding, Enobaria's daughter, and Jacob Gunn, Brutus' son, are reaped. Akina Denare, Wiress' daughter, and Grayson Latier, Beetee's nephew, are reaped.

I wake up in the middle of District 5's reaping, which is Alder Downfall, the grandson of Alyssum Dawnfall, and Lyla Logan, the younger sister of James Logan. I watch the reapings of Districts 6 and 7 without really bothering to care. Those tributes would be lucky if they survived the bloodbath. Tessa Chase and Anato Chase, Cecelia Rheys' kids, are reaped from District 8, and in District 9, Rosemary Wood, and Ean Wood, Laurel Wood's kids. . From district 10, Kamber Dawson, the daughter of Tiffany Dawson, and Omri Rollo, the cousin of Tule Combe, are reaped.

I turn off the tv and call mom. She told me that the betting money was in the locked drawer, and the key was under the vase on the coffee table. I raced to the betting office and put 200 dollars on Courtney Golding, who I hope will win, and who actually looks like she has a shot at winning.

 **Author's Note: Do you hate me yet? I would. Sorry about the fact that I didn't go very in depth about the other tributes, but that is because you submitted them later, sorry about the long author's notes on both sides of this really short chapter, and sorry this is short, but I hate writing reapings and I wanted to get straight to the games. The next chapter will be the train rides with only one POV per district. FYI, I have pretty much decided who dies in the bloodbath, but if you follow/favorite both the story and me, and send me a PM saying you really like that character, then I may let them live past the bloodbath. Thank you guys for reading. Sponsorship points: To send a tribute a sponsor gift, you** ** _MUST_** **send me a PM that tells me what you want to send them, and it has to be AFTER the bloodbath. Every couple chapters during the games, I will post the amount of sponsorship points each person has.**

 **msilver1223 has 390 sponsorship points**

 **BellaBiz2003 has 370 sponsorship points**

 **Silverblaze88 has 225 sponsorship points**

 **Red blooded Being has 190 sponsorship points**

 **Kayla Delana has 150 sponsorship points**

 **KatnissEverdeen77 has 85 sponsorship points**

 **PrinceOfCorinth has 75 sponsorship points**

 **Xx-Katerina-xX has 75 sponsorship points**

 **emilyemma99 has 75 sponsorship points**

 **Cookiedoodles168 has 75 sponsorship points**

 **Red has 75 sponsorship points**

 **The sponsorship program:**

 **Food- around 75 points(PM me about what you want to send a tribute, and I'll tell you the price)**

 **Bottle of water- 80 points**

 **Empty container for water- 50 points**

 **Thing of iodine- 70 points**

 **Matches- 50 points**

 **Sleeping bag- 100 points**

 **Medical supplies-around 175 points(PM me about what you want to send a tribute, and I'll tell you the price)**

 **Weapon- around 150 points(PM me about what weapon you want to send a tribute and I'll tell you the price)**

 **PM me about anything I didn't put here and I'll tell you the price**

 **To get points, submit a tribute(75 points), write a review with ways for me to improve the story(5 points), give me a idea for the story when I ask for it(15 points), and others that I will add. If your tribute makes it to the top 10, you get an extra 70 points, and the way to make your tribute(s) last longer in the games is to review, submit more tributes, follow the story and me, favorite the story and me, give me ways to improve the story, and give me ideas for the story. The reason you have to tell me what you want to send a tribute in a PM is because I want to keep what tributes will receive as sponsor gifts a secret. If you tell me what you want to send a tribute in a review, than the tribute will NOT receive a sponsor gift. Ta-da!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I feel so bad for the tiny chapter I recently posted with all the reapings squished into it. I NO LONGER need escorts, but I REALLY NEED stylists. Thank you guys all so much for reading this! The train rides will be in 2 parts because I feel like leaving a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter. Wha-ha-ha! There will be 4 districts in this chapter, and 4 in the next. The other 4 will remain unknown! I already have a plan for the bloodbath, BUT if you really, really, really like a tribute, send me a PM telling me that you like them and follow/favorite the story and me, and review. Here is the train ride… Part 1.**

 **District 4**  
 **Coralie Odair**  
 **Age 16**

Finnick watched me steadily, as if he predicted that all I wanted to do was jump into the ocean and swim, or practice using weapons. Nope. I wanted to talk to him, about his games, and what will happen when the games are over and there is a victor.

"Who should mentor who?" Finnick asks. He clearly wanted to mentor his little sis.

Mags cleared her throat. "We shouldn't be our relatives' mentors, Finnick, because we will waste all the sponsorship money so they can be comfortable, or anything. Librea, you can co-mentor Coralie with Finnick, and I can co-mentor Cruise with Urchin. Urchin and Librea, you guys will be the ones behind the consoles in the control room, while Finnick and I get sponsors. Each team of mentors will help their tribute get ready for training, the interview, and the games. Are we all in agreement with this plan?" Everybody nodded in agreement. Finnick led me into another room, and Librea joined us.

"Cor, what do you think about going into the interview with a funny, charming angle?" Finnick asked me. "Or we could do a gentle, kind, innocent angle?"

"I think we could play off the fact that she is so adorable and lovable, so maybe a capitol darling angle?" Librea suggested.

"I like that," I say. "Gentle, kind, capitol darling, funny, charming, innocent. That sounds a lot like me."

"Now down to business. Now that we have our interview angle, I'll talk it over with your stylist so the outfit for your interview helps encourage your angle." Librea interjects. "Training. What are your strengths?"

"I'm best at trident, but I am also great at sword, nets, agility, swimming, I'm resourceful and good at finding food," I list. "I think that's it."

"Okay, so try to show that off during training, except save trident and agility for your private session with the gamemakers." Finnick added. "Little sis, you'll do fine." I feel nervous. The chariot ride is tomorrow night, after we get to the capitol and have been at the mercy of our prep teams. Librea leaves the car.

"Don't." I say.

"Don't what?" He questions.

"Don't call me little sis." I reply.

"Hey," Finnick mutters. "I will do everything in my power to ensure you make it out alive." But I don't want you to be a victor, because President Snow will sell your body, especially because you are one of my weaknesses, and you would definitely be considered desirable in the capitol. Finnick silently added.

"We're here," Cruise calls from the other car a little while later. Finnick and I had fallen asleep after we had laughed over the possibilities of my chariot outfit. I follow Finnick off the train and we are taken to the Training Center.

I follow Finnick upstairs to our floor. Before we enter, Librea exits. "Coralie, someone's here to see you." she tells us. I turn around to flash a grin at Finnick, and enter.  
"Come, Mrs. Odair," a voice says from the table in the center of the room. "Sit down and eat with me." I can't help but look up at the speaker. The person that voice belongs to is...

 **District 5  
** **Alder Dawnfall  
** **Age 23**

The train ride was terrible. Grandma decided that I get Thorburn Chlodowech as my mentor, who won the games a couple years ago. Apparently, every year my grandma, the first victor of District 5, decides who mentors who. Now I have Thorburn as my mentor. Great. Like he isn't a dumb ass that only won by default. We watch the reaping recaps in silence, and when it's over, everybody just stays where they are.

Except Soren. He slips into another car, taking caution as to not be seen. I follow him.  
When I enter the train car, Soren is talking to someone. I inhale sharply when I spot the other person's face. It's...

 **District 9  
** **Ean Wood  
** **Age 17**

Mom is hysterical right now. Emengarde Rossingbee, our escort, looks appalled at my mother's breakdown. I imagine anyone would do the same if both of their kids were going into the games because you volunteered and won 30 years ago or so. Rosemary and I look at each other, then back at Mom. Marina takes charge and decides that Mom should help get sponsors and help with our mentoring, but Marina will mentor Rosemary, and Daniel will mentor me. Emengarde turns on the reaping recaps and we watch intently.

Mom takes me into the end car, and begins to talk. About the rebellion, District 13's involvement, and their plan to get every tribute out alive. Including me and Rosemary. Okay. For better or for worse, now I know that rebels are trying to escape the Capitol. On one hand, it's nice to know that I might live, and even more importantly, help the rebellion. On the other, this kind of info could literally get me killed if any Capitolites find out. Including my stylist, prep team, and Gamemakers. Good luck me.

Afterward, I stare out the window blankly, imagining all the ways I could die. Running to the Cornucopia, killed by a Career, found by someone else and strangled. Ugh. I want to think I won't die, but one person is coming out alive, and I don't think it will be me. Unless the rebellion can manage to rescue all the tributes from the arena.

Mom leads us outside when we get to the capitol, and we are taken to the Training Center.  
Marina takes me upstairs to the roof. I gasp as I spot the face of the person waiting. It's...

 **District 10  
** **Kamber Dawson  
** **Age 13**

I study Mom as she watches the recaps of the reapings. She looks nervous. And enraged. And distraught.

"Let's talk strategy," Jackson interjects. "Who should mentor who?"

"I want to at least help with the mentoring for Kamber," Mom announces. "Ivory, can you take care of Kamber?"

"Jackson, you'll take care of Omri, right?" Tule questions. "I want him to come out alive."

"Looks like we have our mentors," Greir mutters. I decide to get some sleep before we arrive at the Capitol, and head into my car.

"Kamber, we're here," Mom cooes. "Come on, we need to get to the Training Center."

"Ugh," I groan. "Fine."

The big group of us exit the train and are taken to the Training Center.

"Mrs. Kamber Dawson, somebody is here to talk to you," a secretary calls out upon us entering the Training Center. "Please follow me to a separate room."  
Unsure of what will happen, I follow the lady into a small room with a desk. I look up, and the person sitting at the desk is...

 **Author's Note: Bwa-ha-ha! We met another tribute that is now in on the rebellion, and there is a cliffhanger. Or two. Any guesses as to who's waiting in Coralie's apartment, in a train car on Alder's train, on the roof waiting for Ean, or who is at the desk talking to Kamber? Good luck guessing. Thank you guys so much for continuing to read my story. I have a plan for everything now, BUT if you really, really, really, really like a tribute, send me a PM telling me that you like them and follow/favorite the story and me, and review. Next chapter will be the pre-chariot rides. I still really NEED stylists. 45 sponsorship points for every stylist submitted. Sorry a lot of this is repetitive, I'm not the most creative. Some questions:**

 **1\. Who do you like better? Why?**

 **2\. How can I improve this story?**

 **3\. Out of the tributes you have met, who do you think will win?**

 **4\. Who do you** ** _want_** **to win?**

 **Thank you guys for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: YAY! I posted this so quickly after the last. I still REALLY NEED stylists! Please submit one for every tribute you created, or just submit one! Thank you all for sticking with me and reading my story, it means the world to me. Wha-ha-ha! There will be 4 districts in this chapter, and there were 4 in the last. The other 4 will remain unknown! I already have a plan for the bloodbath, BUT if you really, really, really like a tribute, send me a PM telling me that you like them and follow/favorite the story and me, and review. Here is the train ride… Part 2.**

 **District 2**  
 **Courtney Golding**  
 **Age 15**

"Courtney, your mentor will be Abigail, and Jacob, your mentor will be Kurt," Lyme says. "Enobaria. Brutus, you guys can help, as will the rest of us."

Abigail takes me into a separate train car, and begins to talk strategy.

"What are you good at?" she questions.

"Hand-to-hand combat, sword, bow, axe, blow gun, baton, dagger, knife, mace, machete, scythe, sickle, spear, trident, strategist," I blurt, breathless. "I am also good at finding food."

"What angle do you want to use for your interview?" Abigail asks, writing all the information I give her down.

"Maybe a sexy but charming angle," I suggest.

"That could work," she agrees. "What are your thoughts on the Careers?"

"I want to work with them," I answer. "It seems like the best alliance, and it is usually the most successful."

"Ok, great," Abigail replies, continuing to note my answers. "Any thoughts on other alliances, or strategies?"

"Maybe if the Careers split, I could try to find a different alliance, like Fire Girl's sister."

"That could work, but I don't know if 12 will trust a Career," my mentor mutters. "Perhaps we could work with 3 and 4? Finnick and Beetee's relatives got reaped this year, and Enobaria is tight with Finnick, while Brutus is tight with Beetee."

"I wouldn't mind that. It would be a great alliance, possibly." I answer.

"Abigail, Courtney, we're here," Mom howls from the other car.

"Coming," I call back. We exit the train and are taken to the Training Center.

"Now you are at the mercy of your prep team," my mentor says. Uh-oh.

 **District 3**  
 **Grayson Latier**  
 **Age 11**

"Gray, come on and watch the recaps," Beetee calls.

"Fine," I mumble.

Interesting batch of tributes this year. Cashmere and Gloss must be going for a 3rd sibling victory, and Fire Girl's sister. This could mean trouble for me if I don't team up with a alliance that could keep me alive.

Apparently, I get Yohan as my mentor. The one victor that won with brawn and not brain. That's great for my game. I am strong, but not at all close to as buff as the Careers. Beetee drills us on strategy, with Wiress adding in little bits. All too soon, we arrive, Akina and I are left at the mercy of our prep teams.

 **District 8**  
 **Tessa Chase**  
 **Age 13**

Mom is upset. And worried. And nervous. And… well, anxious. She has 2 kids going into the games.

Indigo speaks up, to lighten the mood. "Cecelia, how about you help mentor both of them, I can take care of Tessa, and Woof can take care of Anato."

Mom nods in agreement and leaves the room. I turn my attention to the reaping recaps.

When we arrive, Mom pushes us out the door and into the limo. She looks frantic.

Upon arriving at the Training Center, I am personally escorted to a separate room.

"Tessa, please take a seat," comes a voice I know I recognize, but can't identify. I do take a seat, and look up at the speaker. It's...

 **District 12**  
 **Primrose Everdeen**  
 **Age 13**

"Katniss will you mentor me?" I ask my Victor sister.

"I don't know, Prim, because when you are related to the tribute, and you see them needing, or just wanting, anything, you want to send it to them, but that would waste all our sponsor money," Katniss replied. "We can ask Haymitch when he comes in."

We are halfway through the recaps when Haymitch comes in. He is drunk, like always, but only slightly drunk.

"Hey Haymitch, who should mentor who?" Peeta asks.

"I'll take care of the sponsors," he replies sluggishly. "And Peeta can mentor Prim, while Katniss can mentor Aaron."

"Oh," I mutter. Katniss won't mentor me. I shrug it off. "Katniss, will Cinna be my stylist this year?"

"I'm sure he will," my older sister answers. "He will help you show the world how beautiful you are."

"Thanks, Katniss," I reply.

"Now, I do think that if you get Cinna, you will get Flavius, Venia, and Octavia, and they are into some pretty weird supposed fashion crazes in the Capitol. Oh, and they are obsessed with the Capitol celebrities and such. Whenever they were working on me, they were gushing over the smallest things."

"Katniss," comes a voice. Peeta's voice. "Prim, we're here."

I follow Katniss outside and we are taken to the Training Center.

 **Author's Note: This is also pretty repetitive, but luckily, there are only 4 MORE CHAPTERS until the games begin. Thank you guys for reading and putting up with my crazy ideas. I am looking for a beta, so if you would like to beta this story, PM me and we'll see. Next chapter; chariot rides. After that, the training days, the private training sessions with the gamemakers, and the interviews. Then, the games begin. Thank you guys so much! I still really NEED stylists. 45 sponsorship points for every stylist submitted. Sorry a lot of this is repetitive, I'm not the most creative. Some questions:**

 **1\. Who do you like better? Why?**

 **2\. How can I improve this story?**

 **3\. Who do you think will win?**

 **4\. Who do you** ** _want_** **to win?**

 **Thank you guys for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update, but Christmas and skiing and figuring out what each tribute would be wearing took time. I had to go through every submission to find what each tribute would wear, and some people left theirs blank. Others put too little detail, or too much detail. That meant I had to be creative, and had to make sure the outfits reflect the district's industry. It was tiring. Thank you guys so much for reading!**

 **Colia Peridon**

 **The Capitol**

Tonight was the chariot rides. Daddy works with President Snow, who is, like, the best president ever, so my friends and I get front-row seats. We also got to be backstage before it started, watching the tributes talk to one-another. Which means we get to see the alliances that are forming, and the conversations they have!

Luster, who is wearing wearing a silver, silk dress that slowly turns gold, and that went down past her ankles, with a white fur shrug, shimmering gloss accented her full lips, while her hair was pushed to one side, with glittering gold 6-inch stilettos and a silver headband, is talking to Coralie, who is wearing a ocean blue gown that turns into a lighter, sky blue as it flows down with a train that hangs down gracefully behind her and that drapes over her shoulders and crossed once in the back around her body, leaving two open side panels of skin and a open back. On the back and cut outs of her dress, there are pieces of blue and green sea glass that cover the openings, with a light blue lace netting overlay. Her hair is up and in a curly updo, with her makeup consisting of mascara, a natural smokey eye and a nude pink lip.

My eyes wander over to Primrose, who is absolutely adorable in her black getup. She is talking to Tessa, who is wearing a dress made from a blend of silk, cotton, polyester, lace overlay, all of the textiles are blue, with the lace overlay a lighter, white-blue. The mentors from 1, 2, and 4 are huddled together, obviously discussing alliances. Katniss and Peeta are talking to Johanna, from 7, and Haymitch is deep in conversation with Chaff and Seeder. Luster and Coralie walk up to Tessa and Prim, who look nervous.

Courtney, wearing gold armor that was shaped like a dress, with cutouts on both sides, while her hair was left flowing down her back, is talking to Jacob, and Cruise. they seem to be talking about their mentors, and how they can't trust Hale. The guy in question, Hale, is wearing a silver, silk top and pants, with a white fur vest, and over by the District 1 chariot, talking to Gaius, who I know is his uncle, while Jacob dons gold armor and Cruise has on a deep blue netting that wraps around his waist over a seaweed-like fabric, with no top. He has a pair of blue armbands that twist up his arms, like the waves of a ocean.

Akina, Grayson, Lyla, Alder, and Anato are talking, seemingly about the ways they could either ally with the Careers or kill them in the arena, and who is on the Careers' hit list. Akina's stylist dressed her in a dress that looked like it was made of light up Tetris pieces, with a high ponytail holding her hair back. Her makeup consisted of a white, shimmery eyeshadow and pink lip gloss. She wore a pair of kitten heels that were covered in bright white LED lights, while Grayson got a jumpsuit covered in bright, flashing lights. Lyla got a silver, fitted dress covered in crescent moon designs, while Alder is wearing a black shirt and pants, with bits of wire, generating small sparks. Anato has a blue cape made from a range of textiles, with a simple blue shirt and pants underneath.

I eavesdrop on Kamber and Omri's conversation. They are talking about their costumes. I look at the outfits in question; Kamber is dressed as a cow, while Omri is dressed as a bull. I can barely contain my laughter.

"The Careers and fire girl's sister look deadly, but what do I get to wear? A cow! Of all the things, it's a stinking cow." Kamber cries, clearly not happy with her outfit.

"Well, at least mine isn't that furry." Omri replies jokingly.

"Ugh," Kamber stomps away.

"Wait, you have a tail too?" he adds. "That..that's hilarious." I can't help but giggle myself.

Looking around, I see Grace and Greco Hix, dressed as train tracks, talking to Ash, dressed in a white and red plaid shirt, brown pants, and a fake axe, and Ean, who gets to wear a gold jumpsuit with grain designs, a wheat hat, and brown boots, while Rosemary, wearing a golden dress with grain designs, amber makeup, a amber headband, and amber-colored flats, hangs out with Spectra, donning a dress that starts brown, and becomes a deep green at the waist that flows to her knees, and Bellya, wearing a short olive dress, a laurel necklace, and laurel bracelets.

Kamber is now trying to talk strategy to Rye, who is wearing an olive shirt, brown pants, and a laurel wreath on his head and staring fixedly at her curves. I look away.

Dad comes up behind me. "Honey, we should get to our seats now," I follow him, and my friends join me.

"Did you hear what Luster said to Prim?" Claire asks. "She said 'Why don't we become allies?'" My jaw dropped.

"But the Careers never ally with anyone outside of the Career pack, generally, especially 12." Katarina mutters.

"I heard the mentors from 1, 2, and 4 discussing aligning together and with 12," Sophia adds.

"Wow," I say. "If the Careers align with Prim and Aaron, that could mean… I don't know what that could mean."

"You shouldn't. It makes for better television if we don't know what will happen. Now shush," Alyss, my bff, said. "It's starting." We all stopped our conversations and turned our attention to the tributes. I already saw all of them, but the chariot rides make their outfits look cooler. I still barely pay attention.

District 1 looked as amazing as always, with Luster in a beautiful dress, and Hale in a silk shirt and pair of pants. I already saw all of the tributes' outfits, so I simply enjoy myself and let my eyes wander.

District 2 looked absolutely breathtaking. Courtney had gold armor that was shaped like a dress, which I thought was pretty cool, because it was actual armor. Jacob wore full gold armor, as if he was going to run to the Cornucopia like this and take down the rest of the tributes with ease.

District 3 looked….interesting. Akina had a dress that looked like it was made of light up Tetris pieces. Grayson had a jumpsuit made of bright, flashing LED lights. Okay...

District 4… what a designer they got this year. Coralie wore a ocean blue gown that turns into a lighter, sky blue as it flows down with a train that hangs down gracefully behind her and that drapes over her shoulders and crossed once in the back around her body, leaving two open side panels of skin and a open back. On the back and cut outs of her dress, there are pieces of blue and green sea glass that cover the openings, making everything look gorgeous under the lights, with a light blue lace netting overlay. Cruise is wearing a deep blue netting that wraps around his waist over a seaweed-like fabric, with no top. He has a pair of blue armbands that twist up his arms, like the waves of a ocean. I think the rest of the stylists will have a hard time following Districts 1, 2, and 4.

I lose interest and check my phone. I pull up the odds for each tribute. The Careers all have pretty good odds. The outlying districts have worse odds, especially Akina. She looks like she could barely lift a weapon, let alone use it, and she seems to be, well, unable to take care of herself in a arena. Continuing to stare down at my phone, I check the estimated training scores, and the sponsors for each tribute. Dad told me that I could give a tribute up to $3000 in sponsor money. I think about it, and split it. $500 goes to Luster, $500 goes to Courtney, $500 goes to Coralie, $500 goes to Prim, and I save the last $1000 to give to another tribute when they need it.

I look up in time to see district 11 go by, dressed in olive-colored clothing and wearing laurels.

Prim and Aaron are next. I gasp. Their outfits are amazing. Both of them are wearing black suits, like last year, and they are on fire, like last year, but Prim's fire is lit with soft, blue and yellow flickering light, candlelight, while Aaron's is lit with raging orange, red, and blue, a bonfire.

"And this year, from district 12, we have the girl who glowed and the boy who burned. Aaron Mellark and Primrose Everdeen," Caesar announces. He is right.

All the chariots are in front of Snow, and he begins his speech. I tune him out. Boring. President Snow is awesome, but his speech every year? Everybody practically knows it by heart. The tributes' chariots turn around and leave the Avenue of Tributes.

"Well come on, guys," Sophia cries. "Let's go eavesdrop on the tributes." We all head backstage with my father. The tributes are talking. Courtney, Luster, Coralie, Jacob, Hale, and Cruise converge on Prim and Peeta. The mentors of 1, 2, and 4 are talking to Katniss and Haymitch, while Aaron is deep in conversation with Omri, from 10.

Dad hurries us back home, and all my friends sleep over. Saturday night is the night the training scores are revealed, and the night after that, the interviews. Then the games start. This is going to be so much fun!

 **Author's Note: Yes, this is a very short and corny chapter. I wanted to do the chariot rides in just one chapter, so I did it like this. It was hard figuring out how to write in a capitolite's POV, and I didn't even bother trying to figure out the mechanics behind her overhearing the tributes' conversations, or why she should be allowed back there. Sorry about that. FYI, I had to change some outfits to A. correspond or relate, and B. reflect the district's industry. Also, I described them all while they were backstage, and I didn't go into a ton of detail for some of them, but for others I got too much detail. Some questions:**

 **1\. Whose outfit did you like the most? The least? Why?**

 **2\. Do you want me to continue using this POV for certain parts?**

 **3\. Did you like the hints I dropped(Careers allying with 12, tributes from 10 don't get along, guy from 11 likes girl from 10)?**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I feel like the worst person in the world for taking SOOOOOOOOOO long to update. So sorry. The training was hard to write, so I decided, after many failed attempts of writing from tribute POVs, I will write with a Gamemaker's POV who is with the rebellion. Plutarch.**

 **Plutarch Heavensbee**

 **The Capitol**

Today was the first day of training, and I have to watch, because gamemakers have to watch training for the WHOLE time. I arrive when Atala is explaining to the tributes what they will be doing. I spot the secretary noting EVERYTHING down. Who goes where, who says what, even how good they are with the weapons. I will definitely look over her notes later. Today is the most distinguishing day for alliances-who talks to who, who's at what station with who. Prim and Aaron are circulating together, focusing mainly on survival skills, but checking out weapons stations and talking to all of the tributes. Currently, they are at the fire-making station talking to Tessa and Anato Chase, Cecilia's kids. The Careers are each working with a different weapon, while both districts 9 and 10 tried out the gauntlet. Coralie heads over to the underwater obstacle course, while the rest of the Careers head to different stations. I think they are trying to have the skills spread out so they have more. Prim checks out the edible plants and insects stations while Aaron tries the gauntlet. Akina focuses on trying to make a fire, but struggles until Grayson heads over to help her. Lyla and Grace work on building a shelter together. Alder plays around with a sword, but isn't very good. Greco, Ash, Anato, Ean, Omri, and Rye are off to the side, talking at the camouflage station without really doing anything else. They all have to go eat lunch.

After coming back from lunch and watching the rest of the training today, , I use the awesome PA system to call the Career victors to a private room along with victors from districts 7, 8, 10, and 11. I leave out 12 on purpose because they can't know about what is going on on their behalf.

I arrive first because of me being a gamemaker and knowing the place. The rest trickle in. Once everybody is there, I double-check the door and begin.

"All of you know what our goal is?" I ask. I wait for nods before I continue. "We need to get as many relatives out of the arena alive. BUT, Prim is our main focus. We have to get her out."

"Should our tributes ally with her?" Cashmere asks.

"Yes," I answer immediately. "Let at least one of your tributes know, and make sure they find a way to help Prim. Allying might work for the Careers, but talk to each other and only have one alliance ally with 12. And, we need somebody to break the forcefield with a arrow or something so we can rescue everybody. Am I clear?" Everyone nodded and began to disperse.

The next day, the tributes continue to train. The Careers talk to Prim and Aaron, about alliances probably. All of the tributes go to stations, practicing and talking. I try to pay attention, but it's really hard. I see 7, 8, 10, and 11 all talking, about alliances or helping Prim, presumably. Finally that day of training ends. The last day of group training, the Careers are in a pack and go from station to station, managing to barely get through every single one. 3, 5, and 6 are attempting to learn how to swim, but it fails miserably. Prim and Aaron manage to make it through the underwater obstacle course not exceptionally, but at least they can swim. 7 and 9 are trying out the edible plants station while talking to each other. 8 works with 12 on the gauntlet. 10 and 11 hang around tree climbing. Tributes go from station to station. I try to pay attention, but it bores me. After training, I head home and go to sleep.

On the morning of the private sessions, after I woke up, I found a Avox with 3 notes. Each was from a alliance. 10 and 11 told one tribute apiece and are not allying with Prim but will help her. The Careers sent a alliance request and told one tribute apiece as well. 7 and 8 have been talking to Prim and are considering sending an alliance request, though they told one tribute apiece. The Avox also brought copies of the secretary's notes. I quickly skim them, not seeing anything of interest.

Time for the private sessions. I walk in, and we wait. The Careers all do well. Luster goes through every station very quickly and does well on each. Hale just hacked dummies to pieces. Courtney demonstrated her agility on the ropes course and the gauntlet. Jacob knocks trainers unconscious with hand-to-hand combat. I ignored both of district 3's because they ALWAYS do something with electricity and wires. Ugh. Coralie swam through the underwater obstacle course and shoots some targets very accurately. Cruise showed off his trident skills. Districts 5 and 6 both showed off fire-making and snare-setting. Spectra raced up the trees with a boomerang and fires it continuously as it continues to come back to her after "killing" all the dummies. Ash wields a spear as he races through the gauntlet and "kills" the dummies that are on the sides. The guys from 8, 9, and 10 all show relatively okay skills with swords. The girls from 8, 9, 10, and 11 all show off their agility. Rye doesn't have much skill at hand-to-and combat, but he tries anyway. Prim manages to build a high fire, a shelter, and get a really high score on the edible plants and the edible insects tests. Aaron throws some things around, just like Peeta last year.

The gamemakers(myself included) begin to discuss what score each tribute will get. We finally all agree and head home. My part in this just got started.

 **Author's Note: This was really hard to write. Sorry I took so long. I have the interviews almost done too, so you'll get 2 chapters, but I am going to try to update every week or so. Please don't be mad at me, these were really hard to write. Training scores will be posted in the next chapter. Questions:**

 **What district do you want to ally with Prim and Aaron? Why?**

 **Do you think Plutarch will be able to rescue them from the arena? Why?**

 **What do you think the arena will look like? Why?**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: I feel like the worst person in the world for taking SOOOOOOOOOO long to update. So sorry. I tried to make this longer, but interviews are so hard for me to write, just like reapings, because there aren't a lot of questions you can really ask. RedRoses1000 finally guessed at my favorite tribute, but was sorta wrong, guessing Coralie, Courtney, and that my favorite tribute was at least a female Career. It's out! I LOVE Luster, but FYI, this WILL NOT affect the ending. I had a storyline planned out BEFORE all the tributes were submitted, and I am sticking to it. ALSO, I have decided to have a review contest, with more details at the end of this chapter. Okay, well, here is my attempt at writing interviews.**

 **Colia Peridon**

 **The Capitol**

Mom raced to the tv to turn on the interviews as the doorbell rang. That was my friends. We were meeting up to talk, watch the interviews, and have a sleepover. I wrench open the door and look at my friends. They race inside and we start setting up. I looked online for the best things to do if you are having a party to watch the interviews of the tributes. And the training scores. I didn't watch them last night because they show them right before the interviews as well. Claire, Sophia, Alyss, Katarina, Lorraine, and Winter watch the screen intently, as do I.

Caesar starts announcing the training scores.

Luster gets a 11, but Hale gets a 9. That's okay. Courtney gets a 10, while Jacob gets a 8. Akina and Grayson both get 5s. Coralie gets a 11, as does Cruise. I barely pay attention to the rest until I hear that Primrose got a 12. And Aaron gets a 10. That is CRAZY! What happened during those private sessions? Well, onto the interviews. Caesar begins interviewing.

"To start off this magnificent night of getting to know our tributes, the lovely girl you all know as the younger sister of the brother and sister duo Cashmere and Gloss, while we know her as the amazing Luster Roxen!" The radiant, beaming girl comes on stage, looking beautiful in a grey silk dress with spaghetti straps that falls down to her knees with a revealing slit up the left side and a sweetheart neckline.

"Thank you Caesar," Luster tells him as she sits down. "For that amazing introduction."

"Well, I think we all want to know, what is it like being the younger sister of not one, but two, victors and being in their shadow?" He asks.

"Shadow, Caesar? I don't think so. I will come out of that arena alive, just as victorious as they were, and since I'm younger, I'll kinda outshadow them," she answers. "And as for having them as my older siblings? I know they will try as hard as they can to get me out of the arena alive."

"You clearly know what you want," comes Caesar's reply. "Now tell me, how did your parents and siblings react to you being reaped?"

"Well, Mom is very excited, because she wants another victor in the family," Luster replies. "But Cashmere and Gloss are nervous, and scared, because they don't want me to die in the arena."

"How did you feel when you were chosen at the reaping?"

"I was proud, to represent my district, but I am nervous and hesitant about the prospect of the approaching games." she replies, sounding a little hesitant.

"Would you like to tell me how you're finding the Capitol?" Caesar asks.

"It's so cool!" she gushed. "All the people here are definitely very different from home, but they're all really nice, especially my stylist and prep team, oh, and the food is really good."

"The food? Please tell us, what is your favorite food that you have tasted here in the capitol," the interviewer replies.

"Oh, it would have to be the... " Luster trails off, deep in thought. "Tangerines, because they are just so sweet and juicy, and I never had one until I came to the capitol." The buzzer goes off, telling us that Luster's time was up.

I put the tv on mute and set a timer so we can watch Courtney and Coralie's interviews. We play games, test each other's knowledge with trivia questions, and make predictions. Finally, the timer beeps, but sadly we missed Courtney's interview. I unmute the television and watch.

"As we are moving on to the lovely District 4, some of you may be getting bored of this. However, this girl is so beautiful, clever, and witty, she will make you stay tuned. Introducing the lovely, Coralie Odair!"

Coralie walked onstage in a dress where the top part is an almost but not quite see through nude material with a huge amount of diamonds beautifully placed on the top, while the back of the dress is low and the skirt is a floor length silky white material that flows gracefully with her whenever she moves. Also, she has on silver jewelled 6 inch heels. Her hair is down and in gorgeous voluminous soft curls, with a natural smokey eye.

"Thank you so much for that lovely introduction Caesar," Coralie says, batting her eyelashes.

"So Coralie, is coming into the games a concern of yours, or are you filled with excitement as to perform as many of us are?" he asked.

"Mostly, just excited, but a few butterflies," she paused for a moment, "I also just want to get back home to my loving and caring family."

Awws arose from the audience.

"Do you have a special somebody waiting for you back home?"

"No; my brothers are very protective and rarely let another guy near me. Also, I'm not ready for that kind of thing yet." she replies. "Finnick, Aquarius, Caspian, and Jorah would barely let me look at the guys my age that they thought I might take a liking to."

"Now tell me Coralie, what was your initial reaction when you got reaped?" Caesar asked. A question for all tributes, but still a good one.

"At first, I was scared, but moments later, as I rose up onto the stage, I looked into the eyes of my district, and I knew that I could win. I would win for my district."

Another set of awws rose from the audience.

As he opened his mouth to ask another question, the timer rang, ending Coralie's time.

I set the timer to watch Primrose's interview, and we continue to try to guess what will happen in the games.

"We're almost done folks, but you wouldn't want to miss this; Katniss Everdeen's sister, the girl who glowed, otherwise known as Primrose Everdeen."

She came onstage, looking radiant in a beautiful white dress that flowed to her knees and had a slightly shorter front. It was made of a silky, almost wispy-looking fabric and accented her curves. Her hair was wavy, coming down past her shoulders, and wearing a soft pink lip gloss and light gold eyeshadow.

"Now Primrose, last year you were reaped, but your sister volunteered. This year, you volunteered for your mother. What did it feel like, being volunteered for by your sister, and volunteering yourself?" That is an interesting question to ask.

"It felt scary, at first, when I was initially reaped, and then when my sister volunteered, I thought, I can't let her go into the games because I was reaped. She couldn't go to the games. When she came back, I was so happy." she replies. "Until the Quell twist was announced and I had very high odds of being reaped. But then at the reaping, mom was reaped, and I knew I had to go instead. She couldn't go to the games, either. And, well, now I'm here."

"Do you feel you would win ?"

"Honestly, I don't think I will win, but I have hope, and faith in my sister Katniss." Primrose said. "I just wanted to save my mom."

"Your sister found love in the games with Peeta last year: any chance you are in love?"

"Not really, Caesar. I'm not actually allowed to date until I'm older," she replied.

"Well, is there any chance you will be making allies in the arena?" Caesar questions.

"I think so, honestly," Primrose answers. "It always makes it easier to survive."

The timer rings. "There goes our time. Well ladies and gentleman, Primrose Everdeen," Caesar announces.

I turn the tv off and mom makes us get to bed. The games start tomorrow! YAY!

 **Author's Note: This chapter was SOOOO pathetically short, but I wanted to show Colia's bias in only liking the female Careers and Prim. Plus, the interviews were REALLY hard for me to write. The games will not be up tomorrow, but I will start trying to update on a weekly basis. About the contest: currently, there are 48 reviews. If by the time I post the next chapter, there are 60 reviews or more, I will pick a random reviewer and I will PM them more info(so, NO guests can be in the running-sorry, just get a account). What will happen is that I will give that person 100 sponsorship points to give to tributes in the PM ONLY things during the first chapter of the games(which NOBODY ELSE can), and they can use the rest of the points they have. More info on sponsorship points another time. No questions today. I am looking for a beta, so PM me if you are interseted. Also, credit to my BFFs Katie and Mia for helping me with this chapter(they told me they would kill me if I don't give them recognition)Thank you guys so much for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: For the bloodbath, I am writing a bit from EVERY POV so it took some time. Also, for the order I did the same thing I did for the review contest. I was going through my previous chapters and realized I left like, 5 cliffhangers unanswered. I want you guys to know, but how? OK, I'll just post it another time. Keep looking out for news about the unanswered cliffhangers. The last 2 chapters got some negative reviews- sorry, my life is terrible, and I just wanted to post the chapters. Please don't be mad at me. Also, initially I wrote the interviews in Caesar's POV, but decided to switch to Colia's and didn't look it over completely. The training and interviews are things I really wanted to get over with, because I'm so anxious to get to the games. For the review contest, I will write all the usernames who reviewed(that are users, not guests) on pieces of paper(if you reviewed multiple times, I still only wrote your name down once) and the winner is… Unknown. I'm not at 60 reviews yet. But it will still happen if I do get to 60 by the time I post the NEXT chapter.**

 **msilver1223 has 390 sponsorship points**

 **BellaBiz2003 has 370 sponsorship points**

 **Silverblaze88 has 225 sponsorship points**

 **Red blooded Being has 190 sponsorship points**

 **Kayla Delana has 150 sponsorship points**

 **KatnissEverdeen77 has 85 sponsorship points**

 **PrinceOfCorinth has 75 sponsorship points**

 **Xx-Katerina-xX has 75 sponsorship points**

 **emilyemma99 has 75 sponsorship points**

 **Cookiedoodles168 has 75 sponsorship points**

 **Red has 75 sponsorship points**

 **The sponsorship program:**

 **Food- around 75 points(PM me about what you want to send a tribute, and I'll tell you the price)**

 **Bottle of water- 80 points**

 **Empty container for water- 50 points**

 **Thing of iodine- 70 points**

 **Matches- 50 points**

 **Sleeping bag- 100 points**

 **Medical supplies-around 175 points(PM me about what you want to send a tribute, and I'll tell you the price)**

 **Weapon- around 150 points(PM me about what weapon you want to send a tribute and I'll tell you the price)**

 **PM me about anything I didn't put here and I'll tell you the price**

 **To get points, write a review with ways for me to improve the story(5 points), give me a idea for the story when I ask for it(15 points), and others that I will add. If your tribute makes it to the top 10, you get an extra 70 points, and the way to make your tribute(s) last longer in the games is to review, follow the story and me, favorite the story and me, give me ways to improve the story, and give me ideas for the story. The reason you have to tell me what you want to send a tribute in a PM is because I want to keep what tributes will receive as sponsor gifts a secret. If you tell me what you want to send a tribute in a review, than the tribute will NOT receive a sponsor gift. Ta-da!**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading.**

 **Colia Peridon**

 **The Capitol**

The games are starting today. Which means no school! And the beginning of the 75th Hunger Games! I can barely contain my excitement as I watch the tv anxiously and Caesar starts the countdown. 60, 59, 58, 57, 56…

 **Ean Wood**

 **District 9**

The stupid clothing we have to wear feels light and meshy, maybe waterproof. I get into my capsule and soon am getting a full view of the arena. It's tropical, with our pedestals surrounded by water and the Cornucopia in the middle. I hear the countdown. 55, 54, 53, 52, 51, 50…

 **Luster Roxen**

 **District 1**

This year, I'm going to live. Like Cashmere, and Gloss. I'm going to save Prim, and go to 13, and live. This year, Prim and Aaron didn't reply to our alliance request. We'll see. 49, 48, 47, 46, 45, 44...

 **Aaron Mellark**

 **District 12**

All I can think about is the countdown to my death and my promise to Peeta to get Prim out alive, because of Katniss. He really must love that girl. 43, 42, 41, 40, 39, 38…

 **Grace Hix**

 **District 6**

The Cornucopia looks so alluring. But, I can't die. Greco will kill me. I spin around, facing the jungle, the countdown filling my ears. 37, 36, 35, 34, 33, 32...

 **Kamber Dawson**

 **District 10**

What do I do? Life is terrible and I think I'll die anyways. I see Grace turn around and I do the same, so I can get away from the fighting. 31, 30, 29, 28, 27, 26…

 **Anato Chase**

 **District 8**

Mom said we have to get Prim out alive, and help her. Tessa is closer to her, and she deserves to live, so I will try to help Tessa and Prim. I know I have to get Tessa out of the bloodbath alive. I position myself toward the water, ready to jump in. 25, the countdown calls. Halfway there. 24, 23, 22, 21, 20…

 **Cruise Saint-Claire**

 **District 4**

The Careers are sticking together. Until we all die. I look around. I know that Coralie and I will be at the Cornucopia first, since we're from 4 and all. Swimming is practically our life. I shift, taking a stance that will be the most beneficial in diving in the water. 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14...

 **Akina Denare**

 **District 3**

Today, I walk to my doom. Or not. Actually, I think I can live through this. If I get to the Cornucopia, I could grab something small and run. The countdown is almost to 0. 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8...

 **Rosemary Wood**

 **District 9**

Everybody seems to be nervous. I am. Also, I want to live. There's 15 seconds left. I'll just run away, to the jungle. I turn around, ready to flee. 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

 **Rye Howell**

 **District 11**

I need to get to the Cornucopia, and get something to protect myself. But I can't really swim. Uh-oh. Well, I'll try anyway. If I die, well, Seeder is going to kill me. Again. 0, calls the countdown. I hop in, racing for one of the walkways. I manage to reach it, and heave myself up. I race across the walkway and grab a sword from the mouth of the Cornucopia. I swing it around and get Hale in the stomach. He falls down. I pull the sword out and stick it back in. A cannon booms. My first kill. I look up, and the rest of the Careers have me surrounded. Luster steps forward with a smirk as the rest guard her back and the Cornucopia loot. The sword in her hands lashes out and chops off my entire sword arm. Then I've lost the other arm, and she doesn't entirely chop off my legs but comes pretty close. She glares at me.

"This is for Hale," Luster whispers. I see the sword go toward my stomach and feel pain. I manage to see the sword snake forward again toward my throat. A mercy stroke. Then my world goes black.

 **Jacob Gunn**

 **District 2**

After the countdown ends, everything goes wrong.

I make it to the Cornucopia and spot the Careers fighting everybody off. Coralie gets the first kill, the girl from 5, and Luster kills the guy from 6. I turn around in time to see the guy from 11 gut Hale. I scoop up a sword and pass it to Luster. "He's all yours," I say, and Courtney, Coralie, Cruise, and I turn around to guard Luster's back and the Cornucopia. The pathetic kid from 3 comes up, who wanted to ally with us.

"So, have you made your decision?" he croaks. My eyes dart around, and find the girl from 3, his district partner.

"We'll ally with you, if you kill Akina," I answer. I pass him a knife and grab his district partner. "Go ahead, kill her. Or we'll kill you." He takes the knife and cuts her throat. Dead. "Get to the back of the Cornucopia, don't kill us, and we'll talk after this is over," I instruct. In my peripheral vision, I spot the girl from 11 making her way towards the mouth of the Cornucopia. I head over and get her in the back. She drops dead. I see Luster finish with the boy from 11 and turn around. Quickly she kills the guy from 10 who was sneaking up behind her before he could run. Courtney is preoccupied with the guy from 5. The canons begin to go off. 10 people dead. 13 more left to kill.

 **Tessa Chase**

 **District 8**

Once the countdown ends, the bloodbath begins. Beforehand, I saw that Prim is right next to me. I hop into the water and swim over to her. She is in the water and clinging to her platform. I help her swim to shore and wait. Anato said he would meet up with me. Aaron is heading toward the Cornucopia at a very slow pace. The Careers finish slaughtering everybody and inspect what is there. Aaron manages to get away with something and is swimming towards us. Practically everybody is dead or has fled. Anato is waiting in the jungle. We begin to make our way in, trying to find a good place to find food and sleep. Grayson Latier

 **Grayson Latier**

 **District 3**

I know the Careers said they would ally with me if I proved my loyalty, so that's all I think about. The second the countdown hits zero, I race for the Cornucopia. I get there after Hale is dead and Luster is painfully killing the killer. Jacob notices me.

"Have you made your decision?" I ask weakly. He looks around, then smirks.

"We'll ally with you," he told me. "If you kill Akina." Jacob hands me a knife and grabs her, waiting for me to kill my district partner. "Go ahead, kill her. Or we'll kill you," he urges. I take the knife and hesitantly cut her throat. She's dead, but she didn't die painfully. "Get to the back of the Cornucopia, don't kill us, and we'll talk when this is over," he demands. I do so, and wait for the sound of the canons. 10 people dead.

 **Omri Rollo**

 **District 10**

I'm going to win this, and go home to Tule. I'm going to get weapons and kill everybody else. Sadly, with my preoccupation, I missed the ending of the countdown. I scramble off the pedestal and make my way to the Cornucopia. The Careers took over at the mouth, killing everybody near it. I race toward it because I obviously belong with the Careers. When I get there, a couple surround me. Coralie approaches me and uses a tiny dagger that slides across my neck. The world goes black.

 **Courtney Golding**

 **District 2**

I glance around. No Careers near me. Well, we can meet up at the Cornucopia. The countdown ends and I dive into the water. After reaching the Cornucopia, I see Coralie and Cruise already there, along with Luster and Hale. I see Luster snatch up a bow and shoot at the tributes from 6. The girl goes down first, then the guy. Jacob is making his way towards us. Hale dies and Luster takes care of the killer. The bloodbath continues until there's only 2 people left. They split up. I follow Coralie over to the guy from 5 and watch.

 **Primrose Everdeen**

 **District 12**

I can't swim. That's all I can think about when I rise up and see the water surrounding me. I. CAN'T. SWIM. I see Tessa to my right, though, and she can swim. Not very well, but she can. Hopefully, she can help me make it to the beach. The countdown ends and Tessa dives into the water. Aaron is sneaking toward the Cornucopia, and the Careers are taking down the rest. Kneeling down, I hop into the water and clutch the edge of my pedestal, knowing I'll drown if I let go. I hear noise behind me and whip my head around. It's Tessa. She grabs my arms and wraps them around her neck, to bring me to the beach. I hang there as we approach the shore. We fall onto the sand in relief, but look up when we hear something going on at the Cornucopia. Somebody managed to get something from the Cornucopia, and was swimming towards us. I instantly relax when I see it's Aaron. He meets us on the beach. Then, I spot Anato at the treeline, waiting. The 4 of us enter the jungle in search of a place to sleep, food, and water.

 **Spectra Dovina**

 **District 7**

I am planning on heading to the Cornucopia to meet up with Bellya and grab something. I wait for the countdown and leap off my pedestal, plummeting into the water. I swim over to one of the walkways and haul myself up, sprinting for the mouth of the Cornucopia. And then somebody else pushes me off the walkway to pass me. I look up and see people dying left and right. Then I see Bellya fall. Ok, this was a bad decision. I turn around and swim for the jungle, racing into the unknown. Time to find a place to camp.

 **Greco Hix**

 **District 6**

I scan the area. Grace isn't in sight. The Cornucopia is filled with weapons. The countdown ends. I hop in the water and swim to a platform. I spot a bow being drawn, and a arrow is released. Grace jumps in front of me and goes down. A second arrow is fired. My last thought is of Grace as my body collapses and the arrow sinks into my heart.

 **Lyla Logan**

 **District 5**

The bloodbath. Ugh. James said to try to grab something, but avoid the fighting. I instantly am in the water once the countdown goes off. I race onto the walkway and sprint. Sadly, a Career got there first. I watch his smirking face as the knife cuts into my throat. I slump the the ground and the world fades away.

 **Ash Merwin**

 **District 7**

Great. The bloodbath. Killing extravaganza. There goes my shot at making it out alive. I decide to try to avoid it, spinning around to face the jungle and letting myself fall into the water. I flail around and manage to get to where I can reach the bottom. I take a last look at the Cornucopia, longing for a axe, and disappear into the jungle.

 **Hale Stone**

 **District 1**

This year, I am going to win. I spot the other Careers, waiting for the countdown to end. It finally reaches zero, and we're all in the water. Coralie and Cruise are at the Cornucopia first. I reach it, snatch a sword from the mouth, and whirl around. That measly girl from 5 is behind me. I lash out and cut her throat. After she falls, I move forward and trip, sprawling forward. Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my back. Turning around, I see the guy from 11 standing over me with a knife. He grins, clearly happy. The knife moves forward awkwardly and is slid across my throat. I watch Luster walk over, a gleam in her eyes, as my life ends.

 **Coralie Odair**

 **District 4**

Cruise and I are the first to reach the Cornucopia because of our swimming skills. I grab a short sword and turn around to help fight off the other tributes. Hale, Luster, Courtney, and Jacob reach it after us. People fall, including Hale, sadly. I kill two- the last two- the guy from 10 and the guy from 5. We fought and killed, until the cannons boomed. 10 dead. 10 lives destroyed.

 **Alder Dawnfall**

 **District 5**

Racing to the Cornucopia, I realize I made a terrible decision. There are only 2 non-careers at the Cornucopia, including me. Coralie saunters forward, a sword in her hands. I look up, my eyes filled with pleading. It cuts me in the belly. Then I lose my hands. I fall forward, praying she'll give me mercy. She does. The sword cuts my throat and I lose my shot at getting out alive.

 **Bellya Virgo**

 **District 11**

Aunt Emilia told me to run for away from the Cornucopia. I decide instead to run forward, because I have no shot at winning, and I will get a quicker death at the bloodbath. I surge forward and make it to the Cornucopia. Looking around, I spot the guy from 2 holding a sword, and move over to him. His weapon slashes across my neck. My life is over.

 **Author's Note: First, a list of the dead:**  
 **Lyla Logan- She was cute and sweet. I loved her the moment I got her submission, but you have to kill people in the hunger games, and she was a bloodbath tribute. RIP, Lyla**  
 **Grace Hix- I find it unfortunate that Grace died before Greco. Grace was so innocent, and willing to sacrifice herself for her brother.**  
 **Greco Hix- He was going to save her. How cute, but she tried to save him. They're both dead. Sadly. But people had to die.**  
 **Hale Stone- Out of all of the Careers, I liked him the least. I was encouraged by my friends to give an outlying district a kill until he gets killed himself.**  
 **Ean Wood- One of the bloodbath tributes, simply because he was submitted last. I killed off a lot of the later submitted tributes.**  
 **Akina Denare- I never really felt a connection with this character. I don't really understand her, and it was hard to write with her, so I thought it would be easier to simply kill her.**  
 **Bellya Virgo- Didn't feel a connection with this character either. You might think I'm a terrible writer for killing characters I couldn't connect with, but you try writing with someone you don't understand or connect with.**  
 **Rye Howell- I killed this character because my friend submitted him, and wanted him to die after killing a Career. I still connected with him and didn't want to kill him, but I needed another death. Sorry, Rye**  
 **Omri Rollo- Another tribute submitted by a friend. And a bloodbath tribute. So, naturally, he had to die.**  
 **Alder Dawnfall- Didn't connect with this character, didn't feel like he was going to last anyways. Unfortunately, he died.**

 **RIP. Sorry. They were always going to die. I have a doc called Bloodbath that I planned out the beginning of the games with, using 3 letters to represent each tribute(DXG) X stands for that tribute's district, and G stands for that tribute's gender. Sorry if that makes no sense. I even had a list of who they were killed by. Here is the current kill list(I think-I might have gotten this wrong):**  
 **District 1:**  
 **Luster Roxen: Grace, Greco, Rye**

 **District 2:**  
 **Jacob: Bellya**

 **District 3:**  
 **Grayson Latier: Akina**

 **District 4:**  
 **Coralie Odair: Omri, Alder**  
 **Cruise: Ean,**

 **Deceased Kill List:**

 **District 1:**  
 **Hale: Lyla**

 **District 11:**  
 **Rye: Hale**

 **We're finally at the games! Okay, to explain the review contest: NO sponsor gifts can be submitted until the next chapter is up EXCEPT for the winner of the contest. The winner will receive a PM from me about how they won and 200 sponsorship points that they can only use for the next chapter, along with their own sponsorship points to send gifts in the next chapter. Thanks so much for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yo people! Ok, so the most recent chapter was definitely my favorite, but apparently not everybody's! The bloodbath and the beginning of the games! We have 14 people still alive and ready to kill in order to win! Nobody won the review contest because I only got up to 58 reviews. You CAN start sending sponsor items through PM ONLY! Look at the previous chapter for prices and points that you may or may not have. This chapter: There will be a death or two-let's see. Um… I'll start writing the chapter now.  
Coralie Odair  
District 4**

The bloodbath is finally over! Yes. Careers rule! Oh, I'm kidding. Luster, Courtney and I are ditching to find and ally with Prim. Jacob and Cruise have no idea. Careers are kinda stupid, because they are in a big group and walk around killing everyone else until there's a winner. I mean, I want to win, but I also don't want to kill people to do it. I am swimming back from the Cornucopia, hauling weapons so we can build up our stash. Cruise is helping, while Luster sorts them into groups of 5, each one a weapon for someone certain, and Courtney and Jacob hid them in places. Once we're down to 11 weapons, we divvy them up among ourselves and start trying to find a safe place to sleep. We post 2 people on guard at a time. Starting out, it's Cruise and I.

"Hey," Cruise says. "Do you want to ditch them?"

"No," is my immediate reply. "They can help us, and plus, I trust them."

"Ok," he answers. We go back to surveying the area in silence.

That's when I hear a shriek. Cruise. I whirl around and spot a gigantic bear-dog thing, like some kind of beast mutation. It's the size of a bear and on it's hind legs, with the head of a lion, the body of a wolf, claws that are the equivalent of razor-sharp blades, and a long whip-like tail with a stinger on the end that pulsed with electricity.

"Get up and help get rid of this thing," I howl. Snatching up my trident, I stabbed it into his chest, keeping him occupied while Cruise snuck behind it and thrust his sword in. Jacob and Courtney grab their weapons and go to either side, and once Cruise has moved, race forward, each snagging a arm that is stuck to a tree. I hand Luster her bow, and she fires arrow after arrow, until the beast's corpse is littered with them. We approach cautiously, grabbing the weapons used to kill it out so we aren't short. Finally, it slumps to the ground and we leave. After we've left the jungle and are on the beach, sponsor gifts rain from above. There are 10 in all. Each one has a label-D1F, D2F, D2M, D4F, D4M. Everyone gets 2 and opens them greedily, hoping for water. I got a empty canteen in one and a fishing net in the other. Looking around, I see that everybody got a canteen, but Luster got a spile as well, Courtney got a tarp, Jacob got rope, and Cruise got a hammer and nails. I reach out and snatch the spile from Luster's hands and walk away with a dagger as well. Once I reach a tree, I begin to create a hole in it, stuffing the spile in. Water, fresh, scarce water, pours out. I fill up my canteen, as does everyone else, and then we take turns underneath the faucet. Once we finish with that, a shelter needs to be built. The guys chop down the trees, Luster carries them to the area we picked for our shelter, and Courtney directs the placing of it. I fish, using my trident and net to attempt to get some fish, clams, shrimp, anything. Finally, I resort to dragging the net along the bottom, trying to get something. The sad thing is, I only got a couple tiny fish, but I also got 5 large clams and a boatload of shrimp. At the shelter, they got a fire going, and we begin to roast shrimp over it, along with one of the clams. Food, water, and shelter. We have it all. How can we give it up? Suddenly, there's movement. A tribute, running to the ocean. Luster is up and moving toward whoever it is. A cannon booms, and another tribute is dead. I wander over, and see Spectra's motionless body. We go back to the shelter, and divvy up the watches. I decide to take first watch, and study the dead as they are projected in the sky. I switch with Jacob, and fall asleep.

 **Author's Note: I know, really really terrible and I took a while, but my plan is to do a chapter per alliance, and there are currently 3 alliances, so 3 chapters per day of the games. I know I said I would update every week, but I can guarantee I can update at least every month, and try to update each week. Sorry for how terrible this was, but it's been a while, and I just wanted to post it. Thanks for reading! Please forgive me, I will try to do better next time.**


End file.
